Sauve-moi si tu peux
by Margo Jules
Summary: Lexa Woods, à seulement 25 ans, est déjà un vrai génie de la chirurgie. On lui confie le cas de la pétillante et cultivée Clarke Griffin, dont le futur est aussi imprévisible que sa tumeur. Malgré son indubitable talent, Lexa a des antécédents compliqués avec les cas désespérés. Arrivera-t-elle à sauver sa nouvelle patiente ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

J'entre dans le couloir des urgences, prends une grande bouffée d'air. Cette odeur, celle du désinfectant, m'a presque autant manquée que la sensation du scalpel au creux de ma main. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour au boulot, mma semaine de vacances s'est révélée être un enfer d'ennui.

Je sens la présence d'autres résidents qui se chamaillent derrière moi sans y prêter attention. Ils sont sympas, mais il est hors de question que je me prête à ces enfantillages. Certes, leur débat concerne une intervention rare, longue et complexe, mais je ne suis pas prête à arracher les cheveux de quiconque pour faire partie de l'équipe. Il est bien plus facile d'observer un patient mourir derrière une vitre sans se sentir responsable, que d'avoir les mains dans ses tripes lorsque ça arrive.

J'arrive à l'accueil des urgences, aucun titulaire n'est à l'affût d'un étudiant prêt à des lavages rectaux en série, alors je les attends moi-même.

-Alors, Woods ? On ne se bat toujours pas pour les opérations intéressantes ? À croire que ton objectif est de devenir infirmière.

-Va te faire voir, Dopsy.

Roan Dopsy me tend son plus beau sourire et une tasse de café.

-Je te dis ça gentiment, moi. J'aimerais juste comprendre.

-Qu'il y a-t-il à comprendre ? Je ne dois pas me battre pour obtenir les opérations qui m'intéressent. C'est plutôt pratique, d'ailleurs. Et là, cette opération ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas.

Je bois une gorgée du café. Noir, bouillant, comme on en a besoin pour tenir debout chaque jour.

-Merci pour le café, glissai-je en me retournant.

-C'est avec plaisir!répond mon collègue, en se remettant face à moi, de manière à poursuivre la discussion. Cette opération ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ? C'est dingue...je tuerais pour cette opération.

-Ah bon?demande le docteur Kane, qui débarque plein d'énergie entre Roan et moi. J'espère que tu as autant d'intérêt pour le cas que je vais te présenter, alors.

-Chirurgie ?

-Aucune au programme.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, là. Je te le laisse, Lexa ? Bon amusement.

Le titulaire en chirurgie générale se tourne vers moi alors que Dopsy s'enfuit et je tente de cacher mon désespoir. Il se met à marcher d'un bon pas, moi sur ses talons.

-Woods, j'ai ici un cas que tes camarades jugeront sûrement inintéressant, mais la patiente n'en a pas pour autant moins besoin d'un docteur. Je m'en occupe depuis un certain temps, je m'y suis attaché. Je savais que Dopsy refuserait, c'était prévu, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais la résidente la plus apte à t'en occuper.

De quoi vient-il me parler ? J'excelle en cardio et en trauma, pas en chirurgie générale. On me recommande aux titulaires pour une opération à cœur ouvert, pas pour une appendicectomie !

-Je vous remercie, dis-je tout de même, car ça reste un compliment.

Kane s'arrête devant la porte d'une chambre simple et se tourne vers moi, l'air grave :

-Clarke Griffin, vingt-cinq ans, atteinte d'une tumeur cérébrale inopérable. Cette tumeur est située dans la partie du cerveau gérant la douleur, le lobe pariétal, et est particulièrement instable. En général, c'est une femme normale et saine. Dans ses mauvais moments...

-Elle est sujette à des crises de douleurs soudaines et incontrôlables. Sous quel traitement ?

-Aucun. La morphine ainsi que n'importe autre antidouleur n'a d'effet sur elle. Sa tumeur a été détectée il y a deux ans, mais existe depuis quatre, avec une fréquence de crises de une à deux fois tous les six mois. Depuis peu, les crises sont plus violentes et plus fréquentes.

J'adore débarquer le matin au boulot, et tout de suite commencer avec le charabia médical. ça stimule mon intérêt et ça me réveille aussi bien que le meilleur des cafés.

-La tumeur s'étend. On sait pourquoi ?

-Je reviendrais là-dessus plus tard.

-On est certains que ce soit inopérable ?

-La partie atteinte est parfaitement inaccessible, oui.

-Que suis-je censée faire ?

-Et voilà, on revient sur le pourquoi. Nous entamons un programme expérimental sous sa propre demande. Il s'agit d'analyser son métabolisme entier, les moindres actions opérées dans son corps, lors de ses crises, pour trouver une quelconque piste, et une solution.

-Vous envisagez une défaillance immunitaire ou de la libération d'enképhaline ?

-J'envisage beaucoup de choses, mais ce programme est le seul moyen de déterminer le problème.

-Mais il y a une tumeur. C'est presque à coup sûr la cause. Vous avez fait une IRM, tout de même ? Plusieurs ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais il se peut qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec cette douleur. Il se peut que la tumeur soit bénigne pour l'instant et ne pose problème que dans plusieurs années.

-Pour à ce moment déclencher une héminégligence spatiale ? Les chances sont infimes, c'est bien trop hypothétique. Il se peut que ses synapses cholinergiques soient défaillants, ce qui expliquerait la douleur vu que l'acétylcholine ne...

-Intéressante hypothèse. Mais il nous est impossible de la confirmer à l'heure actuelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision avec ma patiente. Une décision sur laquelle vous ne reviendrez plus, Woods.

Je respire un grand coup, n'appréciant pas nécessairement son option.

-Vous proposez de la laisser souffrir et d'analyser ses symptômes simultanément ?

-C'est ça, oui.

-Et ce que vous me demandez de faire...

-C'est de t'occuper d'elle lorsque la procédure sera en cours. Bien sûr, tu pourras donner du tien dans le projet, et continuer à avoir d'autres patients sur le côté. Il est temps de voir la patiente, Woods. Nous en discuterons par après.

Je considère le docteur quelques instants, ses yeux sombres et la tache de café sur sa blouse, puis acquiesce à contre cœur.

-Attention, Woods, c'est un cas qui change une vie.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La patiente, une blonde de taille moyenne à la peau claire, dort à poings fermés. Kane me fait signe de ne pas la réveiller, et je me mets à feuilleter son dossier. L'allodynie a été écartée, ainsi que trois autres maladies rares dont mes cours à l'unif ont à peine parlé. Les IRMs montrent un cerveau immaculé, mise à part cette petite tumeur particulièrement mal placée. Je reste quelques temps à observer la femme, à me creuser le cerveau, puis Kane m'invite à quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte close, le titulaire m'interroge du regard, plein d'attentes.

-Alors ?

-Comment ça, alors ?

-Des idées ? On m'a vanté ton ingéniosité et ta capacité de réflexion. Et je suis presque sûr de t'avoir vue réfléchir.

-Et bien, il est vrai que toutes les hypothèses que je pourrais formuler ne pourraient être confirmées, donc...j'imagine que votre choix est le bon.

-Je me fiche de ton avis sur mon choix, il était déjà défini avant que tu n'ailles te coucher la semaine passée. Ce que je veux de ta part, c'est une idée pour la tumeur.

-La tumeur ?

-Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de soigner cette patiente puis de la voir revenir l'année prochaine. Trouve une idée, quelque chose.

-Et bien...il se peut que j'aie une idée. Une idée terrible, mais sûrement à la hauteur de la situation. Il s'agirait d'un traitement qui rendrait la neurochirurgie possible.

-Mais tu as bien vu son IRM, non ?

-On pourrait stimuler la tumeur. Accélérer le processus de grossissement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un endroit opérable.

-Et risquer de contaminer d'autres lobes cérébraux ? Autant lui retirer son lobe pariétal.

-Ça pourrait être une option, mais on risquerait de la transformer en légume jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Moi, ce que je dis, c'est qu'il est possible de contrôler cette tumeur. Avec une seringue, un bon chirurgien et quelques produits bien choisis, on pourrait renforcer ses mécanismes de défenses à certains endroits et les détruire à d'autres.

-Les détruire.

-Ou les affaiblir, si vous préférez, mais de toutes façons la tumeur s'en chargera.

-C'est violent, comme idée.

-Je vous en prie, dépannez-moi.

-Oh ne t'offense pas comme ça ! Ton idée est excellente, mais Clarke a assez souffert comme ça. Autres choses ?

-J'ai plein d'idées expérimentales jamais testées auparavant, mais ce sont juste les divagations d'un jeune docteur en manque de bistouri...vous me frapperiez si je parlais d'une seule.

-Très bien, alors allez-vous préparer pour une longue opération.

-Pour Clarke ? Elle est à jeun ?

-Tu es un tant soit peu givrée, Woods. Non, je t'invite à mon bloc pour l'intervention de cette après-midi. Une autre tumeur pour toi aujourd'hui.

-Docteur ?

-Je vais changer ton opinion quant à cette opération, tu vas finir par la trouver intéressante. C'est l'un de mes talents, je rends tout intéressant aux yeux de tout le monde. (Il haussa simplement les épaules) C'est ce que je fais.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, docteur.

OoOoO

OoOoO

-Là, honnêtement, tu m'impressionnes. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, je suis un peu dégoûté, mais c'est fort. Le coup de la fille qui n'en a rien à faire, puis qui sort les griffes en cachette, c'est pas mal. Honnêtement, les autres sont écœurés, mais moi je trouve ça carrément sexy.

-Tu te sens obligé de tout le temps parler, Dopsy ? Je te répète qu'il m'a offert le cas sans que je ne demande rien. Comme l'autre, d'ailleurs.

-D'accord...(il ne me croit apparemment pas, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça doit être un problème). Alors parle-moi du cas de la fille.

-Vingt-cinq ans, cancer du cerveau. Tumeur du lobe pariétal inaccessible en chirurgie. Impossible de s'en débarrasser différemment.

-Un cas perdu ?

-On verra bien.

-Sa tumeur se traduit en héminégligence spatiale ?

-Si seulement ! Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça : crises de douleur intenses, subites et irrégulières. Sa gestion des dimensions est intacte.

-Pour l'instant, oui. Et puis j'ai jamais entendu parler de ces symptômes...c'est dur à soigner, un cas unique comme ça...

-Si tu veux t'acharner à croire que cette patiente est déjà perdue, libre à toi, mais ne va pas insinuer que je laisserai son cas s'aggraver encore.

-T'es dure à côtoyer, Woods.

-Tu trouves ?

-C'est sexy.

J'ignore sa remarque, m'empêchant de dire à haute voix qu'il a un petit soucis avec ce mot.

-Tu veux boire un verre, ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? Non, désolée.

-Demain ?

-Excuse-moi, Dopsy. Je suis sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu trouveras la bonne personne pour toi.

Je referme donc mon dossier, le laisse sur le comptoir et m'en vais.

-Hey ! Tu vas où ?

-Vers un monde meilleur, j'imagine. Mais pour l'instant, je vais aux toilettes. Il ne faudrait pas que j'ai un besoin quelconque pour cette opération de six heures...

OoOoO

OoOoO

-Où devrais-je inciser, exactement, pour ouvrir ce patient, Woods ?demande le docteur Kane, alors qu'il saisit un scalpel.

Il redresse la tête vers moi, attendant une réponse, m'oppressant de toute la puissance de ses yeux bleus. Je le considère un instant.

-Une réponse, peut-être?suggère-t-il.

-Le problème, docteur, c'est que je connais la réponse autant que vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer un test théorique aujourd'hui. Par contre cette opération deviendrait vraiment plus intéressante si je pouvais avoir à un moment ou un autre mes mains dans son corps.

Le docteur Kane relève la tête vers moi, tandis que tous les autres, infirmières et anesthésistes, me regardent comme si j'étais montée nue sur la table. Il me scrute quelques instants, je maintiens son regard, sûre de moi.

-Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment, et la pression autour de mes tripes retombe. Donnez un scalpel à notre résidente, je la guiderai. Quelle sorte de scalpel, Woods ?

-Lame de dix, docteur.

Le silence dans la pièce est à mourir de rire. Je devrais prendre une photo de la tête des médecins qui suivent l'opération derrière une vitre, je la mettrais sur ma tombe le jour venu.

-Qu'attendez-vous, mademoiselle, pour donner son scalpel au docteur Woods ?

-Le voici, docteur.

J'ai déjà ouvert une peau. De cadavres, ou alors pour une trachéotomie. J'ai déjà fait des opérations géniales, mais la plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'assister et donner mon conseil. J'ai déjà opéré, mais jamais dès le tout début. Jamais je n'ai senti toute cette puissance dans mes mains. Un fin filet de sang dense coule le long du ventre maigrichon, je commande des écarteurs. Enfin je peux commencer.

Cette vie est entre mes mains, et je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant.

Concentrée sur ce corps, ces organes, cette colonne vertébrale littéralement entourée d'une tumeur, le temps est comme suspendu. Mon cerveau n'a jamais atteint un tel point d'ébullition. J'écoute à peine Kane, ne suivant que ce que mes doigts me poussent à faire. Il en est conscient, si bien qu'à un moment il arrête de parler. Le temps passe et il n'y a que moi, mes outils et cette tumeur.

-Et si nous refermions ce corps sain, Woods ?

La voix de Kane me sort de ma bulle, il me sourit d'un air bienveillant. Je retourne mon attention sur le corps, obnubilée par l'absence évidente d'une tumeur.

-Mais c'est légèrement rougi, là...indiquai-je en pointant un bout de chair.

-La tumeur a irrité les tissus, à force de temps. Tout va bien, à présent.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une sécheresse ? Le corps est resté longtemps à l'air libre.

Kane se penche sur l'ouverture, analyse quelques instants la rougeur puis se relève.

-Bien vu, Woods. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Humidification, s'il vous plaît.

On replace les organes exactement à leur place, retire les écarteurs puis je referme tranquillement la plaie. Je vérifie fréquemment les constantes du patient, qui se porte comme une fleur. Dans les yeux de Kane brille une lueur particulière, que je ne sais pas analyser.

En cardio, mon titulaire a déjà été fier de moi. En neuro, n'en parlons même pas. Mais là c'est différent.

-Vous pouvez entamer le processus de réveil, annonçai-je en contemplant mon œuvre, simplement résumée par une cicatrice boursouflée.

Je quitte la pièce, me débarrasse de mes gants, ma chemise et mon calot. J'attends patiemment que le docteur Kane me rejoigne, bouillant intérieurement.

Il sort enfin. Je me mets face à lui, attendant une réaction. Une félicitation, une tape dans le dos, une jolie phrase à retenir à jamais, ou même une déclaration d'amour.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous avec Clarke Griffin dans quarante minutes avec moi, pour prendre contact. En attendant douchez-vous, vous sentez le bloc.

OoOoO

OoOoO

-''Vous sentez le bloc'' ! C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit, tu réalises ? Ses seuls mot sur cette opération étaient ''Vous sentez le bloc'' ! Je trouve ça complètement déplacé.

-Tu sais ce qui est déplacé?me demande Roan en refermant un dossier de sortie qu'il vient de signer. Me parler d'une opération que j'aurais dû réaliser mais que tu as préféré me voler et que tu as gérée SEULE, sans appui de Kane, puis encore venir te plaindre. Et la petite touche qui fait déborder le vase, c'est que tu m'aies remis à ma place alors que je t'invitais de manière gentleman à boire un verre, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, de manière un peu trop évidente à mon goût.

Je considère le docteur quelques instants, n'ayant jamais imaginé que notre ancienne discussion ait pu l'atteindre pour une quelconque raison. Pourtant il a bel et bien l'air en colère.

-Tu n'as rien à dire?me demande-t-il d'un ton irrité.

-Hum...tu es sûr que c'est un adjectif, gentleman ?

-Woods !

-Quoi ?!

-Rien à dire qui soit approprié ?

-Et bien...désolée ?

-J'abandonne, c'est bon.

Pourtant, ''désolée'' me semble être plus ou moins appropriée à la situation. Je le répète donc alors que mon collègue s'éloigne dans le couloir, et dois crier pour qu'il m'entende. C'est le cas, car il me tend son majeur par dessus son épaule.

Un titulaire le voit, un orthopédiste apparemment pas d'humeur à jouer, et l'emmène à part dans un bureau. Je ne me renseignerai pas sur la suite, craignant seulement pour les oreilles de ce pauvre Dopsy si sensible aux décibels.

-Woods !

Je me retourne brusquement vers mon titulaire, le docteur Zoé, une cardiologue de renommée internationale.

-Docteur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je t'attendais en salle d'op', mais tu m'as fait faux bond. Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de rater volontairement une transplantation cardiaque...J'ai dû faire avec ce que j'avais et, devine quoi ?, notre cher Devis a souhaité deux fois sectionner la mauvaise artère au mauvais moment.

-C'est qu'il y avait cette opération, avec le docteur Kane...vous savez, la tumeur enroulée autour de la colonne vertébrale ?

-Tu...tu as fait de la chirurgie générale ?

-C'était palpitant, docteur.

-Palpitant ? Je vois...Tu as eu un moment d'égarement, Woods. Ressaisis-toi puis rejoins-moi chez le patient de la quatre cent cinquante-six, on l'emmène au bloc d'une minute à l'autre. Tu fais partie de l'équipe.

-C'est que...

Je me fais violence pour refuser une opération cardio (ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant, du moins consciemment), mais finis par réussir sans perdre la face.

-Le docteur ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Il m'a pris pour un projet. Je croyais qu'il vous avait demandé votre avis...

-Mon avis ? Tu crois que Kane demande son avis à qui que ce soit ? J'ai entendu parler de ce projet de suivi. Tu vas perdre tellement de temps pour ça ? Un bête suivi ?

-Je...je croyais que vous étiez d'accord. Je veux dire...le docteur Kane m'a dit qu'on m'avait recommandé, et donc...

-Je ne t'ai pas recommandé pour du suivi, Woods. Je vois autre chose en toi. De la chirurgie élitiste. De la cardio, ou même de la neuro, mais...tu quittes le domaine du chirurgical ? Sérieusement, Woods ?

-Je ne quitte rien, docteur. Ce n'est qu'un patient !

-Mais tu l'as pris !

-Le docteur Kane me l'a demandé, et j'ai été prise dans l'action...j'étais obligée d'accepter !

-Tu... _obligée_ , c'est ça ? Tu veux que j'aille lui en parler ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Mais compris quoi ?

-Je vais aller lui parler. Je vole ses résidents à Kane, pas l'inverse. Et puis tu es douée. Je ne te lâcherai pas pour...pour un chirurgien généraliste.

Je réalise pour la première fois à quel point le docteur Zoé prononce ce mot avec dédain. Elle semble le cracher.

-Écoutez...Ne parlez à personne. Pour l'opération, prenez Dopsy, il a un certain potentiel. Dites-lui que je lui offre ma place et...ne vous tracassez pas. J'aime trop la chirurgie pointue pour l'abandonner comme ça. Dites-vous juste que...oh, merde, l'heure ! Je dois vraiment y aller, là. Excusez-moi, docteur. Je dois m'absenter.

Je me mets à courir dans le sens opposé, tandis que Anya Zoé me crie qu'elle vaut mieux qu'une tumeur du lobe pariétal.

Quelque chose du style.

 **Voilà, le personnage de Lexa est introduit. Prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec Clarke (éveillée, cette fois-ci!).**


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vois que ce début de fanfiction est plutôt bien accueilli, merci ! Je vais essayer de vous aider avec le vocabulaire médical. Dans le premier chapitre, les termes qui n'ont pas été expliqués n'étaient tout simplement pas important. J'ai juste besoin que Lexa ait l'air de s'y connaître, en fait... Enfin bref, cette fois-ci, je vais expliquer les mots que vous pourriez ne pas connaître. Si j'en ai oublié quelques uns, faites moi signe !

 _Biper = sorte de téléphone que les médecins utilisent entre eux. Quand le biper sonne, c'est que son propriétaire est appelé quelque part_

 _Calot = "chapeau" que portent les chirurgiens pendant l'opération, pour une question d'hygiène_

 _Clamper = intervention simple qui consiste à interrompre une hémorragie en "pinçant" la peau ou les tissus autour de la blessure_

 **Chapitre 2**

-En retard, docteur Woods.

-Veuillez m'excuser, docteur Kane. Je parlais avec le docteur Zoé.

Le médecin doit entendre les notes de reproches dans ma voix, car il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

-Un problème, Woods ?

-Je croyais que vous lui aviez parlée ! Je croyais qu'elle vous m'avait prêtée. Or ce n'est pas le cas : vous avez menti.

-Je t'ai simplement dit que tu m'as été recommandée, pas qu'elle t'a donnée. Ni même qu'elle t'a recommandée.

-Mais, alors...

-Tes heures de gloire furent en neuro, Woods. Quand on cherche à savoir si tu vaux le coup, on va voir la personne qui a fait de toi qui tu es. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as oublié que le docteur Jaha a fait de même. C'est lui qui t'a recommandée.

Je ne dis rien. La neuro a un jour été mon sommet, mes temps de gloire, mais lorsqu'on monte toujours plus haut sur une falaise difficile, on finit systématiquement par tomber. Je suis tombée, de plus haut et plus tôt que les autres.

-Tu es bonne en cardio, très bonne, même. Comme partout, en fait... mais la neuro ! La neuro... c'est ce qu'on appelle fréquemment un don, Woods.

-Je croyais que j'étais en retard, docteur. Un médecin en retard inspire confiance au patient, ça fait passer le message comme quoi il est occupé, et qu'il est assez bon pour être occupé. Un médecin vraiment en retard, ça fait peur.

Kane fronce les sourcils, mais il rentre tout de même dans la chambre.

Son avertissement ''attention, Woods, c'est un cas qui change une vie'', me traverse vaguement l'esprit avant que je ne le suive.

Cette fois-ci, la patiente est bel et bien éveillée. Elle lit un livre -j'arrive à lire son titre, ''Moby Dick''- avant qu'elle ne nous voit et le ferme.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement, en adressant un sourire honnête à Kane.

-Bonjour, Clarke ! Je te présente le docteur Woods. Il s'agît de l'interne que j'ai choisie pour nous suivre dans la suite de notre épopée.

-Ma baby-sitter ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire charmant, comme si elle ne venait pas de m'offusquer.

-Je préfère le terme chirurgienne, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Clarke se tourne vers Kane en exagérant une grimace :

-C'est un autre tarif, quand on demande le tutoiement ?

-Ce petit essai du monde médical ne te coûtera rien. C'est le bas de la chaîne alimentaire, alors amuse-toi, c'est cadeau. Woods ? (Kane se tourne vers moi, son biper en main) on vient de me biper. Mes radios sont prêtes pour un patient que j'ai par la suite. Je vais aller les chercher. En attendant, toi, tu prends les constantes de notre chère amie et tu tentes de briser ton image de médecin insensible et asocial. Compris ?

-Oui, docteur.

-Super. À tout de suite, Clarke.

La patiente suit son docteur du regard et, une fois qu'il est hors de sa vue, elle se retourne vers moi. Je m'oriente vers son dossier pour voir les médicaments qu'elle a récemment reçus (aucun) et ses allergies (aucune).

Je m'affaire dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un stéthoscope qu'une infirmière aurait oublié, car j'ai oublié d'en reprendre un après l'opération.

-Pas de stéthoscope, hein ? Erreur de débutant...

-Je ne suis pas une débutante...

-Au bloc, peut-être pas. Ici, oui.

-Comment...? Comment savez-vous ça ?

-J'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! Non... me regardez pas comme ça. S'il vous plaît. Je parle avec les infirmiers. Wells est plutôt beau garçon, non ? Non, je plaisante. Pas vraiment mon genre.

-Wells ? C'est le genre de tout le monde.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde, docteur Woods.

-C'est ce que les gens aiment se dire, oui.

-Vous avez déjà lu "Moby Dick" ?

-Oui. Le bateau va couler.

-Si vous croyez que vous pouvez me spoiler un classique tel que "Moby Dick"... c'est comme me dire que Jack est mort d'hypothermie.

-Qui ça ? demandai-je évasivement, car je viens de trouver un stéthoscope et que je cherche son pouls sous sa robe.

-Jack ! Jamais vu "Titanic" ? Il passe à la télé tous les mois !

-Il va donc falloir que je vous dise que je n'ai pas de télé.

-Oh ! Moi non plus, en fait.

-Taisez-vous, je cherche votre pouls.

-À vrai dire je me suis dit que vu que j'ai pour sale habitude de passer la plupart de mon temps dans un lit d'hôpital où une télé m'attend, cela ne sert à rien que j'en ai une à la maison...

-La plupart de votre temps ?

-Le reste, je le passe en salle d'op'.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la blague, tout en vérifiant le fond de sa gorge. Ce sont des mesures complètement absurdes, comte tenu du fait que le problème est cérébral.

-C'est bizarre, tout de même... une fille à la tumeur la plus inopérable qui dit fréquenter si régulièrement une salle d'opération ?

-Ils m'endorment, me rentrent une caméra par les narines et observent, songeurs, ma tumeur pendant des heures et des heures, se demandant comment Dieu pourrait les aider à la retirer.

Un autre sourire passe sur mes lèvres.

-Je crois même que...

-Ça fait mal, ici ?

-Oui, mais c'est parce que je me suis goinfrée de desserts. Je crois même que mon crâne va manquer au docteur Kane, vous savez. Je veux dire, ma tumeur. Je pense bien qu'à ma mort, je lui offrirai la plus belle de mes radios, pour que le manque ne soit pas trop fort.

-La plus belle ? Comment savoir laquelle sera la plus belle ? Moi je crois que la plus belle sera trop proche de votre décès pour que vous ne pensiez à l'imprimer.

Cette discussion n'a aucun sens, rien n'affirme que Clarke mourra de cette tumeur.

-Bien vu. Vous le ferez pour moi ?

-C'est promis. En attendant... c'est quoi, ça ?

-Un bleu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum...parce qu'il y a eu une agglomération de sang, c'est ça ? Ou un souci nerveux ? Des veines qui explosent? J'en sais strictement rien, à vrai dire.

-Comment vous l'êtes-vous fait ?

-Oh... ça remonte à ma dernière crise de douleur. J'étais dans le salon et je suis tombée sur un camion. Un jouet, quoi.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Deux neveux. Des petits monstres que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Et vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Des enfants ?

-Mon scalpel et mon calot.

-Sérieusement.

-J'ai une tête à avoir des enfants ?

-Je sais pas, vous avez quel âge ?

-Le vôtre, plus ou moins.

Ses constantes sont parfaitement stables par rapport aux précédentes, je l'inscris dans le dossier.

-Je devrais m'inquiéter de ce silence?demandai-je en écrivant.

-Je vous observe... ça pose problème ?

-Vous avez tous les droits. Je suis le bas de la chaîne alimentaire.

-J'aurais jamais cru entendre le docteur Kane dire ça un jour, vous savez. C'est plutôt dur.

-C'est comme ça qu'on avance, que seuls les meilleurs restent. Il faut nous préparer. (Je ferme la farde et observe ma patiente quelques instants) Parce qu'une fois qu'on n'est plus le minimum, on se retrouve propulsés tout en haut. Avec la vie d'innocents entre les mains. Les hôpitaux sont plus puissants que les rois, vous savez.

Je me remets à l'ausculter.

-Je vais bien, vous savez.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Seulement on a cru remarquer une toute petite tâche dans votre crâne et vous vous êtes plaintes une ou deux fois de douleurs vaguement dérangeantes. Et si la question vous passe à l'esprit, en effet, c'est pour ces détails que vous passez votre vie sur une table d'opération.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

-Toussez un coup. OK, parfait.

-C'est bon ?

-Non, je dois encore vérifier chacune de vos fonctions cognitives et nerveuses.

-Mais vous savez qu'elles sont excellentes !

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre. C'est moi qui rate l'opération cardio du mois, pas vous.

-Vous êtes en cardio ?

-L'infirmier ne doit pas être si bavard sous l'oreiller. Vous sentez mes doigts ?

-Vous avez le droit d'insinuer ce genre de trucs ? Hé ! Pas ce regard, s'il vous plaît. Bien sûr, je sens vos doigts. Vous allez aussi me faire un lavage rectal ? C'est vrai qu'après on se sent plus léger, et ça m'a l'air tout aussi utile que ce qu'on est en train de faire.

-Neuf fois trois ?

-Vingt-sept. Pourquoi pas une appendicectomie, tant qu'on y est ?

-Onze moins douze ?

-Ou une réanimation ? Ça fait moins un an. Vous trouvez ça vraiment nécessaire ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? Vous avez mal à la tête ?

-Pas du tout, je m'éclate. Vous penseriez quoi d'une greffe du poumon ? Au cas où ?

-Et vous, vous pensez quoi d'une intubation ? Vous savez, ce truc dans la gorge qui empêche quiconque, même une bavarde comme vous, de parler ? Trois plus cent?

-Cent trois ! C'est trop simple, votre truc. Un légume pourrait le faire.

-Les cinquante premières décimales de pi ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je plaisante. Ça, c'est fait, il ne reste plus que la mémoire, maintenant, marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Des frères et sœurs ?

-Un frère. Vous me retiriez mes amygdales?

-Vous avez fini ? Vous sauriez me dire son âge ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas d'affolement, SVP, je sais dire qu'il est plus âgé que moi. Il va se marier, prochainement.

-Super. Le nom de votre dernier chien ?

-Popper, j'avais cinq ans. Je serai là pour son mariage ?

-Celui de Popper ? Il n'est pas mort ?

-De mon frère.

-Votre vie n'est pas en danger pour l'instant. Ça devrait pouvoir se mettre, avec une infirmière à côté. Essayez de loucher, maintenant. Touchez votre nez avec votre pouce. Super. Rotez un peu, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Bien sûr.

-C'est le ''s'il vous plaît'' qui m'a mise sur la piste.

Je souris.

-Il faut bien s'amuser un peu, avec cette vie de morts et de maladies.

-J'aurais presque pitié.

-Vous pourriez, je rate une opération en cardio pour une intubée en sursis...

-J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre cette phrase, Woods.

Kane se tient dans l'encadrement, l'air sévère, un café à la main. Aucune radio à l'horizon. Il a fait exprès de me laisser seule avec elle et, vu sa tête, j'ai merdé.

-Je t'assure que si ma patiente n'a pas trouvé ce moment au moins passable, je m'arrangerai pour que la seule fois que tu touches à nouveau un scalpel cette année soit pour crever un abcès.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je... je n'étais pas au courant ! Je... enfin...

-Ce que le docteur Woods veut dire c'est que ça tombe vraiment bien, parce que pour ma part, j'ai passé un moment plus qu'agréable. Il se trouve qu'elle m'ait prouvé qu'elle était plus qu'une chirurgienne insensible et asociale.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, Clarke...

-De toute façon c'est trop tard: je l'ai dit. Et si vous alliez pour de bon chercher ces radios ? Pendant que le docteur Woods exerce sa capacité à sauver des vies ?

Kane me jette un regard suspicieux, puis se tourne vers Clarke comme un père satisfait. Une fois parti, je reprends enfin ma respiration.

-Merci, je vous dois la vie...

-On exagère pas un peu, là ? J'ai pas besoin de votre vie, contentez-vous de me retirer cette tumeur. Je tiens vraiment à assister à ce mariage, vous voyez.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Et bien si c'est vraiment le cas, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me tutoyiez... je me sens comme un numéro.

Je m'empêche de grimacer -elle vient après tout de m'empêcher six mois de pur enfer.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein ? Je suis en bas de la chaîne alimentaire.

-à la prochaine, docteur.

Et voilà qu'elle me chasse.

-à la prochaine, Clarke.

Dans le couloir, je reste observer ma patiente. Elle poigne avec enthousiasme dans son bouquin. Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis plutôt satisfaite d'avoir ce dossier. Je l'observe papillonner comme on papillonne devant un livre que l'on ne veut pas lire. Elle finit par le refermer et allumer la télé.

Je prends mon biper qui vient de faire vibrer ma cuisse et souris en lisant le message : carnage au service des urgences ; deux cas traumatologiques et une urgence chirurgicale.

Je cours, histoire de ne pas écoper des cas supplémentaires ennuyeux. J'arrive en même temps qu'un autre résident qui prend en charge un père paniqué, prenant à peine en compte son bras en moins. Un autre résident me vole la mère inconsciente et je me retrouve seule face à Niylah, la titulaire de pédiatrie. De _pédiatrie_.

-Non...

-Woods, tu me suis.

-Docteur, je...

-Pas de discussion, Woods. L'enfant a besoin de notre aide.

Je déglutis puis suis en courant le docteur. Elle me mène à un lit en mouvement où un gamin de huit ou neuf ans pisse le sang. J'ai rarement vu un tel débit d'afflux sanguin.

-La fontaine de Jouvence, marmonnai-je, et j'écope d'un coup de coude de Niylah. Bloquez l'ascenseur ! criai-je alors que la titulaire s'en va préparer le bloc.

Dans l'ascenseur je gaspille toutes les serviettes à disposition pour trouver ne serait-ce que la source du saignement, objectif que j'atteins après deux étages.

-Dégagez le couloir ! fais-je une fois que les portes s'ouvrent.

Je me précipite vers le bloc 3. J'entends quelqu'un renifler, et le préviens avant de rentrer dans le bloc sans regarder en arrière.

-Si t'as un rhume, tu te mouches. Si tu pleures, tu ne rentres pas dans le bloc.

Je ne fais même pas attention à la réaction de l'interne et suis mon patient dans le bloc.

-On n'a pas le temps de se préparer, retirez-lui juste son t-shirt, dictai-je alors qu'une infirmière me mettait ma veste et des gants.

-On prépare pour quelles blessures ?

-Plaies béantes tout le long du thorax. Où est le docteur Niylah ?

-Elle arrive, elle vous demande de commencer sans elle.

-Bon... d'accord. Le roux ! Tu m'assistes sur cette opération. Plus de serviettes, s'il vous plaît. Il faut qu'on arrête le saignement, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je cherche l'organe endommagé pour clamper mais c'est impossible, le sang est à perte de vue. Il faut prendre une décision, et vite, encore bien.

-OK, on fait un garrot, décidai-je, et malgré les protestations indignées tout le monde s'attelle à la tâche.

-Plus personne ne bouge !

-On a fait le garrot trop haut, docteur, dit une interne.

-Bien sûr ! On fait un garrot à un membre, pas à un torse ! rétorque un autre.

-Il ne risque pas de grosses séquelles ?

-Fermez-la, tous autant que vous êtes. La pire séquelle c'est la mort.

La plaie ne saigne plus du tout, mais ce n'est pas nécessairement bon signe. On reste donc silencieux quelques secondes, -durant laquelle le haut du corps prend une couleur violacée- puis je vois avec soulagement le débit de l'hémorragie reprendre de manière bien plus raisonnable.

-On laisse le garrot ?

-On le desserre assez pour ne plus compromettre sa mobilité. Maintenant on va pouvoir commencer. Mais où est le docteur Niylah ?!

-Elle est retenue par une appendicectomie.

-Trouvez un autre résident. Vous n'avez qu'à biper Gina !

-Le docteur Martin n'est pas sur ce cas.

Je relève la tête vers les infirmières de bloc et aucune ne cille sous mon regard de feu.

-Le docteur Niylah vient-elle de me refiler ce cas pédiatrique ?

Aucune réponse, je laisse un juron s'échapper.

-OK... Le roux, quel est ton nom ?

-Thomas.

-Ton _nom_ ?

-Thomas Vanhester, docteur.

-Vanhester, évite de vomir sur ce tas de chaire, tu veux ?

-Oui, docteur.

-Parfait. Aspiration.

Une fois le corps nettoyé, on peut admirer une plaie profonde qui déchire le torse entier du gamin. Je clampe une artère, ce qui permet de retirer le garrot. J'évalue ensuite les dégâts, fais biper l'ortho pour quelques côtes cassées. J'entame le soin de l'intestin grêle, à peine broyé pour un si grave accident. C'est au moment où je m'apprête à retirer la partie non-viable que Niylah débarque, l'air serein.

-Mais c'est un gamin en pleine forme que je vois là, Lexa.

-Ah bon ? Moi, je vois un imbécile qui n'avait pas sa ceinture et qui a eu la brillant idée de lancer un ballon sur sa mère alors que celle-ci conduisait.

-Comme quoi, tout est en fait une question de point de vue. Comment as-tu su mettre fin à l'hémorragie ?

-On a fait un garrot.

-Voilà qui est peu catholique.

-ça fonctionne, contrai-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne sœur, Lexa, je suis chirurgienne. Ce qui est peu catholique, j'adore.

L'interne face à moi, Vanhester, sautillait tellement sur place que la table en tremblait presque.

-Quelque chose à apporter au groupe, le roux ?

-Il est arrivé ici condamné ! Mais grâce à nous, enfin... à vous, il pourra jouer au foot dans moins de deux mois !

-S'il arrive à faire ses lacets, ajoutai-je en me re-concentrant sur l'opération en cours.

Quelqu'un dans la salle se racle bruyamment la gorge.

Je lève à nouveau la tête: il s'agit du nouvel anesthésiste. Des mots croisés sur les genoux, il me regarde avec désapprobation.

-Oui ? demandai-je poliment.

-Vous avez un problème avec les enfants, docteur ? Vous êtes plus... vraiment plus infâme que d'habitude. Il s'agit d'un enfant sur cette table. Un enfant comme on en a tous été. Un enfant avec des rêves ! Des amis imaginaires ! Et plein d'amour à donner... Un cadavre d'enfant n'a pas les mêmes propriétés. Alors excusez-nous si on s'extasie devant sa vie.

Je ne réponds rien, l'opération nécessite toute mon attention.

-Que vous soyez désagréables avec les internes, ça vous regarde. En fait, j'approuve même. Mais ce garçon ? Vous n'avez jamais aimé un enfant, docteur Woods ? Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait ?

-ça suffit, docteur Emerson.

-Mais elle ne l'a même pas regardé ! De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ? Et son prénom, vous le connaissez, son prénom ?

-Carl, vous allez replonger dans ces mots croisés et en ressortir seulement si le patient se réveille sur la table, dit Niylah d'une voix qui a perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

Le jeune se tait, le visage fermé.

Je cesse tout mouvement, fais le vide autour de moi, tente de me raisonner. Je réussis. Je rouvre les yeux, dépose mes outils. Je m'approche du patient et vois une petite tête d'ange : il a les cheveux noir de jaie, des sourcils épais, plein de tâches de rousseur et des yeux vert amandes. Des coulées de sang sur ses joues et dans ses cheveux. Son crâne, ouvert et ensanglanté, à l'air libre.

Je cligne des yeux, chancelante, et Aden disparaît. Je vois à sa place un gamin tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains tremblent. De trop.

Okay, c'en est fini des opérations pour aujourd'hui. J'offre la fin de l'intervention au roux et pars en courant presque.

Je me bats pour ne pas pleurer et pour faire partir pour de bon le sang sur mes manches, quand Niylah rentre dans la pièce de désinfection.

-ça fait neuf minutes que tu te laves les mains, Lexa.

Elle entreprend à son tour de se laver les mains.

-Visiblement, c'était trop tôt, commente-t-elle en désignant le bloc d'un signe de tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, docteur. Ce sera toujours trop tôt.

-Tu te fermes, Lexa. Comme une huître. Tu ne peux pas abandonner la neurochirurgie et arrêter de soigner des petits humains à cause d'un seul cas ! Aussi terrible qu'il ait été...

Niylah voit la larme se former au coin de mon œil et se tait. Je lève les yeux au ciel, prends une grande inspiration.

-Vous avez refilé à une gamine de vingt-cinq ans un cas désespéré, un enfant condamné, sans lui préciser que c'était insoignable. Vous lui avez demandé de soigner par tous les moyens possibles un gamin incroyable alors qu'il était déjà inscrit à la morgue.

-On ne le savait pas dès le début ! Enfin, si, mais... il faut nous comprendre ! Tu avais déjà sauvé des gens que tout le monde avait condamné ! C'était ton truc, les coups de génie qui sauvent des vies. Te montrer le cas tombait presque sous le sens ! Et tu étais tellement bien partie !

-Mais il y a eu ce moment. Ce déclic. Vous avez su qu'il mourrait d'office, quoi que je fasse. Je m'y attachais et vous n'avez rien dit. Pas une seule fois vous avez essayé de me faire prendre conscience de sa mort imminente !

-Tu réagis mieux sous la pression ! C'est quand ton patient est au bout du rouleau que tu deviens dieu ! On attendait juste le bon moment... On était sûrs qu'il arriverait d'un moment à l'autre.

-Mais il n'est jamais arrivé, je n'étais pas dieu. Aden est mort sous mes mains, sous mes yeux.

-Et j'en suis désolée, Woods. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

-Je ne vous en ai jamais voulue pour ceci. Je n'en ai qu'à Jaha, mon prétendu mentor. Je vous demande simplement de ne plus jamais me remettre dans cette position. Vous devriez pouvoir faire ça, non ? Gina Martin aurait tué pour cette opération.

Je m'essuie les mains et pars sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois dans le couloir, je tombe sur mon interne qui s'était arrêtée pour pleurer. Les yeux bouffis, elle est assise contre le mur, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Je me poste devant elle, les pieds dans une traînée de sang.

L'interne relève la tête vers moi, se fige d'horreur.

J'ai cet effet sur les petits nouveaux, ils sont intimidés que je joue la dure ou non.

-Je... je suis désolée... j'ai vu ma petite sœur à sa place, j'ai... j'ai paniqué... je... ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je reste quelques instants à observer la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants je m'assieds à ses côtés, passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire contre moi.

-Bien sûr, ça se reproduira... On va juste devoir y porter plus d'attention.

La tête sur mon épaule, l'interne se remet à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

OoOoO

OoOoO

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier, j'attends de voir les retours pour savoir si je continue et à quelle fréquence. Bonne soirée à tous !


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à tout le monde pour les follows, les favorites et les reviews. Certaines sont très constructives, j'espère avoir su en tirer des leçons.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard..._

-Pas de pomme de terre, s'il vous plaît.

J'ai droit à une belle grimace de la cuisinière et une énorme cuillère de féculents.

Je ne dis rien, rejoins ma tablée où deux amis parlent avec animation. Je les écoute distraitement tout en répétant les mouvements de suture que j'ai récemment appris sur un petit pois. Un travail bien trop fastidieux pour que je remarque l'arrivée de Dopsy. Celui-ci s'affale à notre table et se jette aussitôt sur son assiette. Il fait trembler la table, alors j'abandonne mon exercice, lui souhaite un bon appétit au passage.

-Merci, répondit-il après avoir dégluti difficilement.

Mais il ne me regarde pas moi, son regard est bloqué sur mon assiette.

-Vas-y, sers-toi...

-Merci ! répète-t-il, en vidant mon assiette dans la sienne. J'ai une faim monstre, je sors d'une opération du foie d'un obèse. Tellement gros, le type, qu'il dépassait de la table d'opération. On devait juste retirer un bout du foie, mais tout était pourri.

-Vous avez fait comment?

-On a eu le temps de rien faire, il a fait une crise cardiaque en pleine opération, répond-il en se léchant les doigts plein de graisse.

-Et après ça, tu continues de te goinfrer de gras?

Il hausse les épaules, enfourne une cuillère de pommes de terre et mâche de manière peu élégante.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton programme?

-Je me suis entraînée toute la semaine pour l'opération de ce soir.

-La séparation des siamois? Ils sont reliés par le dos, en quoi auraient-ils besoin d'une cardiologue?

-Aucune idée, mais Zoé m'a assuré que s'il y avait besoin d'une intervention cardiologique, qu'elle quelle soit, je pourrais m'en occuper. Avec un peu de chance, un des diaphragmes se rompra ou, mieux!, on réalisera au dernier moment qu'ils partagent aussi une artère! Tu t'imagines?

Mon biper me sort de mes douces rêveries, je le consulte, espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas trop important.

Raté, c'est urgent.

Je me lève en laissant mes affaires telles quelles et cours à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre 112. J'y arrive à bout de souffle, découvrant une Clarke en pleine crise.

Pliée sur elle-même, en boule au milieu de son lit. Ses cheveux blonds cachent son visage, ses muscles sont tendus et chacune de ses veines battent la chamade sous sa peau.

-Clarke ! m'exclamai-je en la rejoignant. Clarke, ça va aller...

Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que je l'ai vue pour la première fois et, depuis, les choses ont bien évolué. Passer ensemble un certain laps de temps, deux fois par jour, tous les jours de chaque semaine, ça forge des liens. ça nous rend authentiques, sans faux semblant ni faux sourire, on se voit sous toutes nos humeurs, sans notre carapace sociale. Elle me parle de mort et de dessins-animés, je lui réponds par la médecine et l'humour noir. J'ai appris à découvrir une jeune femme brillante, pleine d'énergie et de répartie, aimant la vie autant que j'aime la chirurgie.

C'est, je l'avoue, un moment de la journée que j'attends avec impatience. Ausculter quelqu'un en sachant qu'il est en pleine forme, ça a quelque chose de terriblement apaisant. On parle un peu, des fois cinq minutes, des fois une petite heure. Je pourrais confier le boulot d'infirmière à l'un de mes internes, mais c'est une pause dans ma journée de travail, dans ma vie de chirurgienne en général, que je souhaite à tout prix conserver. Clarke est cette pause... dans son état normal, tout du moins.

C'est la première crise qu'elle fait depuis cinq semaines, la première auquelle j'assiste.

Ses mains se cramponnent désespérément à son drap, les doigts blanchis. Je lui prends la main et de mon bras restant la force à s'allonger. La contraction risque de seulement faire perdurer la douleur. Je vois son visage, pâle, couvert de sueur et de larmes. Elle gémit et son corps entier se contracte de manière irrégulière.

-Clarke, ça va aller... ça va aller...

Un interne, qui a eu la brillante idée de me suivre en me voyant courir, tape précipitamment sur son biper. J'imagine qu'il est en train de joindre Kane.

Je maintiens Clarke couchée en essayant de ne pas m'arrêter sur ses cris et attends que l'interne ait envoyé son message pour lui dicter ce dont il doit prendre note. Kane arrive vite et remplace l'étudiant, ce qui me permet d'enfin me concentrer sur Clarke.

Celle-ci serre ma main à en briser nos os.

-Tiens bon, Clarke... je suis là.

Elle cesse de se débattre mais continue de gémir. Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux et elle ouvre ses yeux. Bouffis et injectés de sang, ils sont toujours aussi surprenants. Un peu de vert, d'orange, de bleu et de gris. Ils me fixent, agités et désespérés.

Je ne m'interromps pas dans mon flot de paroles rassurantes et, de mon pouce, je caresse doucement son crâne. Peu à peu, elle se détend et, quand je lui souris, elle me fait signe de la relever. Je l'assieds et, les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes, elle me prend dans ses bras et serre de toutes ses forces restantes. Je sens ses larmes couler le long de ma nuque dégarnie et vois, par dessus l'épaule de Clarke, Kane me faire un signe de tête.

Je m'éloigne un peu de ma patiente et la prends par les épaules.

-Ça va? Tu veux des antidouleurs?

-Non. C'est dur à croire, mais... je n'ai presque plus rien. Cette crise était très courte.

Sa voix, rendue rauque par les cris de douleur, me fait presque autant mal au cœur que de la voir ainsi.

-Tant mieux. Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau ou un autre truc à boire... tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière pour ta douche sur le chemin ?

Clarke détourne le regard et soupire.

-On va encore faire ce truc débile de gens payés pour m'observer dans mon intimité ? Je ne les connais pas, et ils ne me quittent pas des yeux. C'est atrocement gênant...

-Tu peux chicaner sur vraiment beaucoup de choses, mais pas là-dessus. Tu viens de voir que ces crises peuvent commencer n'importe quand.

-Vous faites peut-être ça pour mon bien, mais je ne le vis pas comme ça...

-Je sais... désolée !

-Vous n'avez pas l'air désolée, vous souriez de toutes vos dents.

-Je reviens tout de suite. Docteur Kane, voulez-vous bien...?

Je quitte la chambre.

Kane échange quelques mots avec sa malade favorite puis me rejoint dans le couloir.

-J'adore Clarke, parce que même après une de ces horribles crises, elle n'a jamais l'air mourante.

J'ignore sa remarque, elle n'avance à rien. Bien sûr, Clarke est courageuse, époustouflante et extraordinaire, mais la crise auquelle nous venons d'insister m'inquiète un peu trop pour dresser la liste de ses qualités.

-Alors ?

-On a un problème. Tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer a autant de chances de révéler des déficiences quelconques que d'être les manifestations d'une douleur intense. Accélération du rythme cardiaque,...

-...difficultés respiratoires, convulsions musculaires, complétai-je en observant avec inquiétude la chambre 112 à travers la petite fenêtre. Son corps est sûrement simplement usé par la douleur. Mais derrière chacun de ces facteurs pourrait se cacher la cause de son problème, ce qui éliminerait le besoin d'éliminer sa tumeur. Parmi tout ce qu'on a détecté, on ne sait pas quels éléments sont les causes et lesquels sont les conséquences. Ou même si la cause est parmi eux.

-On doit éliminer les possibilités les unes après les autres jusqu'à ne plus en avoir qu'un ou zéro.

-Et dans ce cas-là il s'avérera que cette indéchiffrable tumeur soit la cause de tout ça.

-Très bien, suivons ce plan. On commence par l'hypothèse d'une autre tumeur cérébrale encore moins bien située que la première, c'est celle qui prendra le moins de temps. Tu me trouves le moyen de faire ça?

Je regarde par la fenêtre pour observer ma patiente. Clarke observe d'un air curieux les machines autour d'elle. C'est horrible, tous ces test qu'elle va subir... Et c'est stupide, au fond. Elle souffre d'horribles maux et a une tumeur. Pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas du principe que tout est de la faute de la tumeur ? Plutôt que d'éliminer toutes les autres possibilités avant ? Nous faisons perdre à Clarke les années censées être les plus précieuses de sa vie.

-Bien sûr.

-Et bonne chance pour la séparation des siamois, ça va être extra !

J'acquiesce tandis que le docteur s'en va. Je vais à la salle des infirmières et remplis un verre d'eau. Je le ramène dans la chambre 112, qui est vide.

Je m'empêche de paniquer, une patiente perdue n'est pas une bonne chose, et je me concentre sur le moyen de la trouver. Il me suffit de trouver, d'entendre ou de...

Et là, au milieu du silence pesant de sa chambre, j'entends l'eau se mettre à couler. Tout le monde dans le couloir doit entendre mon cri de soulagement. Suivi de mon juron de colère.

Je ferme donc la porte de la chambre et me précipite vers celle de la salle de douche.

-Clarke Griffin ! fais-je en tambourinant à la porte.

-Oui ? demande sa voix encore rauque et parfaitement provocante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous cette douche?

-À priori, je dirais que je me douche.

-Habille-toi et sors de là, ou j'appelle une infirmière.

-J'y suis, j'y reste.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec vous, vraiment, mais j'aimerais être laissée tranquille pour ce moment avec moi-même.

-Clarke !

-Si vous appelez une infirmière, ou même Wells, je dis à Kane que pour faire vos siestes, vous et vos amis déplacez les vieux comateux dans des fauteuils et que vous dormez dans leurs lits.

-Hé !

-Je ne suis pas tenue au secret professionnel, que voulez-vous...

-Mais tu viens à l'instant d'inventer ce truc !

-Et alors ? Ça se pourrait.

Je garde le silence quelques secondes, puis cède et m'assieds contre la porte, concentrée sur le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

-Je reste tout de même.

-Si vous ne rentrez pas, ça me convient. J'aime bien choisir les moments où je me retrouve nue face à quelqu'un, vous savez. Aussi non mon côté sexy perd de son mordant. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre.

-Bien sûr. Je m'imaginais juste le girl power différemment.

Quatre secondes s'écoulent, et je réalise que c'est déjà de trop.

-Parle, Clarke. Je m'inquiète.

-Vous savez faire une trachéotomie d'urgence?

-Évidemment.

-C'est ça que j'appelle le girl power. Vous m'apprendrez?

-C'est simple...Tu dois d'abord te procurer une lame bien aiguisée: un couteau à steak peut faire l'affaire. Ensuite tu trouves la trachée, qui se trouvent au dessus des deux os qui forment un V au début du cou. Tu tranches fermement la chaire, les risques de se tromper sont infimes. Puis tu trouves un bic dont tu gardes seulement le tube et tu l'enfonces dans la trachée. Idéalement tu trouves le bic avant d'ouvrir la chaire. Après tu appelles les urgences et tu t'assures qu'une fois conscient le patient ne retire pas son tube.

Je laisse quelques secondes de silence pour la laisser enregistrer la procédure.

-Clarke?

Aucune réponse.

-Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît.

À nouveau aucun signe. Je l'imagine sous sa douche, en train de rire en s'imaginant la tête que je dois tirer.

-Clarke, si c'est une blague, c'est réussi. Tu peux arrêter. Dis quelque chose, maintenant.

L'image d'elle en train de rire passe au second plan, surpassée par une peur oppressante.

-Maintenant, Clarke!

Ma voix tremble pour cet avertissement. Soit elle est pétante de forme en train de se ficher de moi, soit elle est dans un état critique. Dans les deux cas, elle est nue et sous sa douche.

-Clarke!

Toujours rien.

-Maintenant!

Je tremble entièrement mais c'est la colère qui perce dans ma voix.

Nue ou pas, c'est une patiente. Un corps de patient comme on en voit quatre fois par jour. Alors pourquoi aurais-je raison d'ainsi hésiter? C'est indigne de moi.

Je me relève et, après avoir crié "attention", je rentre dans la salle de douche, dont la porte n'a même pas été fermée à clé.

Le rideau de la douche a été arraché de sa barre, Clarke, étalée au sol, est emmêlée dedans, nue comme un ver. Sa peau brille sous des milliers de gouttes d'eau.

Je me précipite pour l'aider, laissant seulement mes chaussures derrière moi. L'eau passe à une vitesse incroyable de chaud à froid.

Clarke est inconsciente, ses constantes sont normales malgré un pouls faiblard: elle a dû s'évanouir.

Je la mets sur le flanc, prends le pommeau et dirige le jet glacial sur son corps tout en tapotant sa joue pour la réveiller.

ça risque de prendre un certain temps de tout arranger alors je m'assieds, sa tête sur mes jambes. Au bout d'une longue minute que je passe à obstinément fixer son profil, elle reprend ses esprits. Je mets le jet d'eau sur tiède et cesse de tapoter sa joue.

Elle entrouvre un œil, décide que je vaux la peine d'ouvrir l'autre. Elle se tourne péniblement sur le dos et ferme les yeux.

-Ma tête...

-Tu as mal, là ? demandai-je en touchant le partie de son crâne qui a percuté le sol.

Elle acquiesce, j'affirme que c'est normal.

-Tu auras un bleu.

Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux, regarde lentement autour d'elle, le pommeau, le drap de douche, moi.

-Sexy, hein? Je t'avais prévenue.

Je ris à sa blague, notant au passage que je ne dois pas être trop mal non plus: entièrement habillée, trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Tu as fini de te laver, au moins?

OoOoO

OoOoO

-Je ne croyais pas devoir préciser que j'étais contre.

Le docteur Kane continue de marcher, son biper un main.

-Mais, docteur!

-N'insiste pas, Woods Tu as manqué une fois à ta tâche et elle a manqué de se faire le coup du lapin ! Je ne permettrai pas une autre de tes fantaisies.

-Et moi non plus, si je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ne risque rien ! Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "fantaisies" ? Je ne l'ai pas enfermée sous cette douche !

-Tu aurais dû rentrer tout de suite et faire le boulot d'une infirmière. Si tu avais fait cet effort tu aurais pu anticiper sa chute.

-Mais cette femme a besoin d'intimité, merde !

-Ton langage, Woods.

-Docteur...

Je m'arrête, il fait de même.

-On rechute une fois, pas deux. Vous le savez, ça. Et puis elle veut vraiment voir ces siamoix.

-Très bien, concède-t-il. Mais après quatre heures d'opération, elle rentre.

-ça marche. Merci, docteur.

OoOoO

OoOoO

Clarke et moi, nous arrivons à l'observatoire, où la plupart des sièges sont déjà pris. Les patients n'arriveront que dans une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'emmènerai probablement Clarke aller les voir quand les docteurs iront les chercher.

-Tu nous as ramené une estropiée?demande Dopsy, faisant écho à Clarke, que j'ai assise de force dans une chaise roulante.

-L'estropiée a des oreilles, réplique du tac au tac Clarke.

-OK, désolé. ça va, Lexa? Je t'ai pris un café.

-Merci, Dopsy.

Je prends la tasse, m'assieds à côté de mon ami et installe la chaise roulante de Clarke de mon autre côté.

-T'as trouvé où ces chips ? demandai-je à Dropsy en zyeutant sur son paquet.

-Pas touche, ils sont à moi.

-Plus maintenant. Désormais ils nous appartiennent à tous les deux.

-Et pourquoi t'as jamais rien à manger, toi ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu vides mon plateau repas systématiquement.

-Pas faux. Ils t'ont réclamé pour quelle partie de l'opération ?

-Toutes. On pourrait avoir besoin de moi n'importe quand. Mais il y a trop de spécialistes dans le bloc à la fois, alors je reste observer tant qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi.

-T'as du bol d'avoir un mentor comme ça...

-Joue pas le martyre. L'ortho t'aime bien, non ?

-Tu rigoles ? Depuis qu'il m'a vu te tendre mon doigt il me traite comme la peste et le choléra.

-ça ne se dit pas, note Clarke en prenant un chips du paquet dans mes mains.

Dopsy lui jette un regard de feu alors qu'elle finit sa petite poignée.

-Et la trauma ? tentai-je.

-Trop de concurrence.

-La chirurgie générale ?

-Passer ma vie à faire des appendicectomies ? Merci !

-La néo-nat ?

-Je préfère les bébés vivants.

-La pédiatrie ?

-Je préfère aussi les enfants vivants.

-La plastique ?

-Avec ma gueule ? On ne me prendrait pas au sérieux.

-T'es pas si mal, commente Clarke en prenant un chips dans ma main, puisque Dopsy m'a repris le paquet.

-T'as entendu? T'es pas si mal.

-Laisse tomber.

-La neurochirurgie ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il veut plus personne. Il n'accepte aucun résident ni interne dans son bloc. Je crois que c'est dû à une séparation difficile, ou un truc du style.

Je lui tire la langue, il n'est pas drôle.

-Je te proposerais bien la cardio mais ce serait pas drôle pour toi de passer la fin de tes études à m'observer opérer.

-J'aime bien la cardio. Tu te souviens de l'opération que tu m'avais offerte? Elle m'a complimenté à deux reprises.

-Je sais. Elle m'a dit que si j'existais pas et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à m'inventer, elle te prendrait toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, elle continuerait d'essayer de m'inventer ou elle se jetterait du haut d'un pont. Mais pour ma défense, tu t'es foutu de Jaha et de moi.

-C'est qui, Jaha ? intervint Clarke. Ton ex-copain ?

-Une personne du passé.

-Un dieu de la neuro, intervint Dopsy. La révolution de la chirurgie nerveuse. On dit qu'il utilise quinze pour-cent de son cerveau plutôt que dix, ce qui est énorme !

-On ne dit que des conneries.

-Il est le présent et l'avenir, il est l'innovation et la précision ! Il a déjà été publié à plusieurs reprises, et a une liste de patients condamnés qu'il a su sauver. Il a lancé les prothèses nerveuses, qui réagissent aux pensées ! Enfin il est en train... Quand il opérait avec sa résidente préférée, ils parlaient ensemble dans des langues étrangères. Pour activer au maximum leur cerveau ! Il a fait Harvard, et les patients l'aiment autant que les chirurgiens. Il est absolument brillant ! N'importe quel chirurgien audacieux tombe amoureux de lui, il est une légende !

-Laisse tomber, Dopsy.

-Mais pour vous, Lexa, qui est-il ?

-Mon ancien prof.

-Son mentor, son moteur,...

-La ferme, Dopsy !

Clarke et Dopsy me regardent, surpris. Dopsy sait ce qu'il se passe, il se détourne vite. Mais pas Clarke. Déconcertée, elle continue de me regarder. Elle a l'air concernée, un peu inquiète.

-Lexa...

Elle avance sa main vers la mienne, que je retire. Puis je redresse mon regard vers elle, elle a cet air que je ne lui ai jamais vu: doux, inquiet... triste.

-Le docteur Jaha et moi avons fini sur de mauvais termes, expliquai-je calmement.

Son air inquiet ne disparait pas.

-Je t'en parlerai un jour si ça se présente. Mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de joie. On sépare enfin ces siamois ! D'ailleurs, si tu acceptes de m'accompagner... Je vais te les montrer.

Elle sourit, acquiesce. Je me lève et me remets à pousser sa chaise.

-à plus, Dopsy.

-à plus, Lexa.

OoOoO

OoOoO

-On ne rentre pas dans la pièce?

-Non.

Nous sommes dans un couloir de l'hôpital. Face à nous, la chambre des siamoix.

-Pourquoi ?

-ça ne te stresserait pas, toi, voir une dizaine de médecins agglomérés autour de toi ?

-Peut-être, oui… Comment as-tu convaincu le docteur Kane ? Pour que je puisse observer l'opération ?

-Je lui ai offert une lap-danse. Non, c'est une blague. Avec de bons arguments on sait se faire offrir la lune, tu sais.

-Mais dans quels termes?

-T'occupes, je gère.

-Lexa ?

Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, les yeux rivés sur la chambre où les siamois ont l'air de se disputer. Elle me tire la manche, je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin.

-Oui ?

-Dans quels termes ?

-Maximum quatre heures, puis au dodo.

-Mais tu m'as dit que l'opération durerait des plombes ! C'est pas si long, quatre heures ! J'aimerais vraiment assister à l'opération entière...

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je croyais que je devrais argumenter...

-Si tu te sens en état de tenir plus de dix heures éveillée... c'est ton choix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si intéressant, là-bas ?

-Dans la chambre ? Ils sont en train de s'écorcher à vif.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'affole pas. Les relations entre siamois sont intenses, toujours à leur maximum. Or avec le stress de l'opération, la peur de se perdre après tout ce temps... Je te jure qu'on entendrait de ces mots d'oiseaux si on rentrait dans cette chambre...

Clarke poigne dans mon poignet d'une main, puis me tient le coude avec la seconde. Elle essaye de se lever. Je passe un bras sous son épaule et elle s'appuie sur moi. Une sorte de frisson parcourt mon épaule, puis tout mon corps. J'essaye de l'ignorer et me tourne vers Clarke. La scène qui s'offre à elle la fait littéralement bondir.

Deux hommes, plus ou moins âgés de soixante-cinq ans, sont torse-nus. Ils se tiennent dos à dos, avec quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux. Cet écart est comblé à hauteur de leur torse par une peau tendue, une peau qu'ils partagent. L'un d'entre eux tient en main un t-shirt au modèle étrange, sûrement fait sur mesure pour eux deux. Il le tient le plus éloigné possible de son frère, et celui-ci se débat comme il peut pour l'attraper, sans voir ce qu'il fait. Alors il se penche brusquement en avant, et son frère valse en arrière dans un juron, tandis que tous les médecins s'affolent sans oser rien faire.

-Mais pourquoi n'interviennent-ils pas?s'inquiète Clarke.

-Les siamois savent ce que leur lien peut endurer. Ils doivent faire ça souvent.

L'un des deux frères, celui avec la barbe, se retrouve donc en équilibre sur le dos penché de son jumeau. Celui-ci profite de la position de faiblesse pour attraper le t-shirt. Il se remet debout, et l'autre balance ses mains en arrière pour tenter d'attraper l'objet. On voit sous sa barbe des jurons incroyables et inattendus se dessiner.

Mais il semble avoir plus de force. Il prend le bras de son frère, l'immobilise et récupère son t-shirt.

Les jurons montent une gamme plus haut, assez pour que nous les entendions de manière audible.

-Rends-moi ça, vieux cadavre !

-Hors de question, vieille peau ! Je préférerais crever collé à toi plutôt que de te passer _mon_ t-shirt !

- _Ton_ t-shirt ? Tu vas voir, ce que j'en pense, de _ton_ t-shirt...

-Non, ne t'avise pas de faire ça !

Et là, le sans-barbe fait un grand pas en avant. Son jumeau bascule en arrière et tombe, entraînant l'autre avec lui. Ils se retrouvent couchés au sol, l'un sur l'autre, dans l'incapacité de se lever.

-T'es vraiment qu'un déchet ! Et dire que tu oses me faire ça, alors que mes lombaires souffrent à ce point !

-On peut plus rien pour tes lombaires, ils pourrissent !

-Espèce de vieux chnoque !

-Pourriture !

-Clochard !

Un médecin intervient alors. Le docteur Jaha impose le silence, aide les grand-pères à se lever et confisque l'objet fétiche.

Accrochée à mon épaule Clarke rie à en pleurer.

Elle se remet tout doucement de ses émotions, tandis que la présentation prend place.

-Que...qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demande-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

-La présentation des patients.

-Tu me la fais? Je suis curieuse.

-Jasper et Monty Green, frères siamois. Âgés de soixante-six ans, ils ont décidé de se faire séparer quand ils ont appris que Jasper avait un cancer incurable. L'homme veut mourir sans son frère sous les talons. Je te passe le vocabulaire spécifique, ils sont reliés sur une longueur de trois vertèbres, et on ignore pour l'instant tout de ce qu'il y a en eux, les radios étant impossibles car elles risquaient de provoquer la tumeur de Jasper. On découvrira tout sur le moment, ce qui est extrêmement dangereux, mais ils sont tous les deux conscients du risque et l'acceptent.

-Mais pourquoi être restés ensemble si longtemps ?

-Leurs parents, apparemment, étaient des fervents défenseurs de leur cause. à tel point qu'ils ont estimé qu'il n'y avait rien à soigner chez leurs enfants, et n'ont jamais suivi les démarches nécessaires. Sur son lit de mort la mère leur a demandé de rester à jamais unis malgré tout, promesse qu'ils ont tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est un truc de fou.

-Et vu toutes les saloperies qu'ils se font, leur intérieur doit être encore plus déjanté.

-Vous ignorez tout de ce que vous trouverez ? ça veut dire que vous avez des médecins de chaque branche ?

-Les meilleurs qu'on ait.

-Alors...(Clarke hésite un instant, s'appuie un peu plus sur moi puis poursuit) Il y a Jaha.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, assez pour que son air inquiet revienne.

-Oui. C'est le type au cheveux gris qui parle avec la rousse.

-On dirait qu'ils vont s'égorger...

-Neuro et cardio... les grands ennemis se rencontrent.

-C'est pas ça, l'expression, dit-elle en me souriant.

-Vas-y, profite donc de ton bac en Romanes pour m'humilier. En attendant que je t'épate en sauvant la mort de ce pauvre Jasper...

-Dans d'autres situations j'aurais dit que cette phrase n'avait aucun sens, mais...

Je tourne la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle me sourit, de son vrai sourire, celui où ses yeux brillent et ses pommettes remontent. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qui perturbe certains paramètres en moi. Une boule dans mon ventre, présente mais ne m'empêchant pas de sourire à mon tour.

-J'ai hâte de vous voir sauver cette mort, Lexa.

OoOoO

OoOoO

De retour dans la salle d'observation, Clarke, Roan et moi regardons, des étoiles pleins les yeux, la salle d'opération s'activer sous leurs yeux. Les anesthésistes ont fini le job, la zone d'opération est propre.

-ça y est, déclare Jaha avec satisfaction. Nous y voilà enfin. Docteur Kane? C'est à vous d'ouvrir le bal...

-Avec plaisir.

Ils échangent un sourire courtois, et le chirurgien généraliste demande son scalpel. Il s'applique à découper la peau en suivant les lignes pré-dessinées. Au bout de moins d'une heure l'un des côtés est déjà bien entamé.

-Les côtes son presque visibles. Ortho, neuro, c'est à vous.

Dopsy et moi nous relayons pour expliquer les différentes étapes à Clarke, qui semble plus intéressée que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Dopsy ignore que Clarke est une patiente, elle est habillée normalement, il la prend donc pour une interne ignorante que j'aurais prise sous mon aile. Je m'applique à ne pas lui faire comprendre, trouvant la situation amusante.

La séparation du premier flanc se passe comme sur des roulettes et se termine en à peine un peu plus de trois heures. C'est une opération absolument passionnante, si bien que dans l'observatoire, le monde afflue sans jamais qu'une seule personne s'absente pour aller aux toilettes.

-C'est un moment critique, maintenant, je me trompe ? demande Clarke alors que les médecins au bloc se positionnent pour retourner les patients.

-Bien vu, répond sèchement quelqu'un derrière nous. C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait un peu de silence pour pouvoir le suivre comme il se doit.

Je me retourne pour le fusiller du regard, et le docteur qui a parlé, une année en-dessous de moi dans sa formation, se concentre à nouveau sur l'opération.

-Merci, murmure Clarke.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Les docteurs comptent alors jusqu'à trois et retournent les patients. Un murmure de soulagement parcourt l'observatoire, je n'y prends pas part. Je viens de voir quelque chose... il me faut une petite seconde pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je passe à l'action. Je bonds de ma chaise et me précipite jusqu'à l'interphone.

-Ne touchez pas à ce côté! Vous avez besoin d'un cardio-chirurgien ! Où est le docteur Zoé ? Il faut la biper.

Tous les regards du bloc se tournent vers moi et au bout d'un court moment une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, Anya Zoé me sourit avec confiance :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir, mais c'est à toi d'arranger ça.

-Mais...

-Fonce, Woods.

J'obéis. Je passe devant l'observatoire en courant et m'arrête seulement devant Dopsy.

-Hé ! Prends soin de Clarke. Si elle est fatiguée, tu la ramènes dans son lit, le 112, quoi qu'elle te dise.

-Quoi ? Clarke ? LA Clarke ? T'aurais pas pu préciser que c'était ta patiente et pas...?

Je n'entends pas la suite, j'ai quitté la salle. J'arrive dans la salle de désinfection. Je me lave quatre minutes les mains, puis une infirmière de bloc m'apprête.

-Merci, Rose.

Je rentre dans le bloc, où tous les regards tombent à nouveau sur moi.

-J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison de nous interrompre, docteur Woods, fait Kane d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-En effet. Serait-ce trop vous demander que de réclamer votre place et votre scalpel?

Kane recule en silence et une fois que je suis en place, il me tend son scalpel.

Je tranche la peau le plus précautionneusement possible.

Autour de moi le volume des murmures augmente, se demandant ce qui me prend, ce que j'ai dû voir. Je les laisse parler : tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de m'interrompre, je peux gérer.

Pourvu que ça n'ait pas juste été un effet d'optique...

Et le sort me sourit.

-Écarteurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Cette opération est clairement devenue d'intérêt cardio-chirurgique. Voyez de vous-mêmes.

Je recule pour laisser les docteurs observer ce que j'ai entraperçu de l'observatoire: les patients partagent une artère et celle-ci s'emmêle dans la vertèbre C6 de l'un et C5 de l'autre.

-Waw...

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant...

-Incroyable !

-Comment as-tu vu ça de là-haut ?

-C'est complètement fou...

-Ils sont mal partis...

-Peut-être pas, avec une dévia...

-Si vous le voulez bien, intervint Jaha. Je préférerais que les paris soient pris ailleurs ou à un autre moment. Le docteur Woods et moi-même devons opérer.

Je redresse la tête, m'apprête à rouspéter, mais je comprends qu'il est essentiel. On n'opère pas si près de vertèbres sans un neurochirurgien qualifié.

Nous nous positionnons de chaque côté de la table, il lève la tête vers moi, confiant.

 _-Ben je klaar?_

(Tu es prête ? * _en néerlandais*_ )

 _-Do dat niet._

(Ne faites pas ça.)

 _-Do niet wat?_

(De quoi tu parles ?)

 _-Nederlands spreken._

(Parler néerlandais)

 _-Waarom?_

(Pourquoi ?)

 _-Daarom._

(Parce que.)

Il sourit, tandis qu'intérieurement j'enrage.

Parler néerlandais, c'est quelque chose que l'on faisait quand tout allait bien, quand il ne m'avait pas encore coupé les ailes.

- _So here it is. Do you have any ideas how to fix this mess?_

(Nous y voilà. Tu as des idées pour sauver tout ça ? _*en anglais*_ )

 _-Could you please stop doing this?_

(Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, arrêter de faire ça ?)

-Why would I? This is stimulating our brains, don't you remember? This is what we use to do to maximilize our abilities.

(Pourquoi arrêterais-je ? Ça stimule nos cerveaux, tu te souviens ? C'est ce qu'on a l'habitude de faire pour optimiser nos attitudes.)

-This is what we used to do, in the past, when everything was okay.

(C'est ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire, au passé. Quand tout allait bien.)

-Everything is okay.

(Tout va bien.)

-For you, maybe, but not for me.

(Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour moi.)

Jaha ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par me sourire.

-Let's keep the focus on our surgery. What do you want to do ?

(Concentrons-nous sur cette opération. Que veux-tu faire ?)

-First, speaking french.

(Tout d'abord, parler français.)

-Let's do this then. Tu as une solution pour ce petit soucis?

-J'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

-Je t'en prie...

Jaha recule d'un pas, histoire de me laisser plus d'espace.

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde, le regard fixé sur ces deux cœurs liés.

-Je ne vois pas d'opération classique possible. On va devoir innover, pour le coup.

-Innover ? En quoi ?

-Un cœur ne peut pas se priver d'une de ses artères. Et nous avons deux cœurs, avec seulement trois artères. Par contre, on a déjà vu des patients survivre avec des artères plus étroites.

-Tu...?

-Je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à diviser l'artère qu'ils partagent dans la largeur.

-Hum...Mais comment feras-tu pour Jasper ? Son artère puise directement chez le cœur de son frère.

-On doit tout faire en un court laps de temps. On les met sur assistance circulatoire, on retire l'artère qu'on divise en deux grâce à deux chirurgiens, puis on remet les artères à leur place d'origine.

-ça a presque l'air simple, quand tu en parles.

Je ne réponds pas à son sourire.

-La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que pour garder leur colonne intacte, je ne nous donne pas plus de deux heures trente pour finir d'opérer.

-Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour...

-Hors de question. Ils ont été clairs : la séparation ou la mort.

-C'est ce que je serais aussi tenté de dire. Et on ne les laisserait pas mourir...

-Bien sûr que non.

Autour de nous, tout le monde dans le bloc (à part Kane et Zoé) nous regarde d'un air ébahi, un peu largué.

-Avez-vous entendu le docteur Woods? Nous avons besoin de deux assistances circulatoires. L'hôpital à côté en a une neuve, ils nous la prêteront avec joie. C'est à seulement quinze minutes en ambulance.

Jaha relève à nouveau la tête vers moi, et son sourire n'est plus celui de bonne humeur forcée. C'est son air de vainqueur, celui que l'on avait tous les deux quand l'on s'apprêtait à faire des miracles. Un sourire féroce s'est dessiné sur son visage, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

On est sur la même longueur d'ondes, comme au bon vieux temps. On a toute la force possible dans nos mains. Nous sommes tout puissants, seuls avec ces corps et nos esprits. La confiance qui m'inonde est bien plus que tout ce que je peux ressentir en cardio.

Nous allons sauver ces hommes, parce qu'à nous deux, c'est ce qu'on est capable de faire. Et on va le faire comme des légendes, encore bien. Être dans le même bloc que Jaha, ce sentiment d'être capable de tout, c'est ce qui manquait à mon corps depuis l'arrêt de la neuro. Je le lui donne enfin, et je me sens au dessus de tout.


	4. Pause

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour mon absence. À toutes les personnes qui me demandent à quand la suite : je ne sais pas. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai de gros problèmes de santé et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Je manque donc de temps et d'énergie pour écrire...

Je vous dis à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Sous mes doigts, la cicatrice boursouflée de Jasper. Je sais que dans la salle d'opération à côté, ils finissent aussi de refermer Monty. L'opération a réussi. Les vertèbres sont intactes et les deux cœurs, opérationnels.

Ça doit être un miracle, ou un énorme coup de bol. Je voudrais me réjouir de ce succès interstellaire mais la fatigue me paralyse. Maintenant que mes mains ne sont plus au travail, elles tremblent. J'ai mal à la tête. Autour de moi le personnel médical applaudit de toutes ses forces. Je regarde l'horloge au dessus de l'anesthésiste : on opère depuis treize heures. Si la séparation des artères s'est faite rapidement, tout ce qu'il y a eu avant et après nous a pris une éternité. Les infirmières me tapent dans le dos, les quelques médecins venus insister l'opération dans le bloc-même me félicitent à voix forte et haute.

Je me tourne vers l'observatoire. La première chose que je vois, c'est Roan qui est debout et hurle comme un supporter à un match de foot. À sa droite, Clarke s'est endormie, roulée en boule dans sa chaise roulante. Je regrette que Dopsy ne l'ait pas raccompagnée dans sa chambre. Avec tout ce boucan, son réveil sera désagréable. Tiens, tant qu'on en parle… la voilà qui bat des sourcils. Elle se redresse doucement sur sa chaise. Surprise, elle observe les internes autour d'elle. Puis elle se tourne vers moi. Malgré ses petits yeux de fatigue, ils pétillent. Son sourire illumine toute la pièce. Ça me booste. Je regarde mon équipe et les félicite du beau boulot, puis je quitte la salle. Je me défais de ma blouse bleue et de mon calot puis je me lave les mains. Le sang a séché, je dois prendre l'éponge la plus râpeuse pour parvenir à en retirer la plus grande partie. Pour le reste, ça partira sous la douche ce soir.

Je sors de la salle de préparation et tombe sur Roan.

-Lexa, bravo !

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort. Encore sonnée par la fatigue, je me laisse faire. Dans le dos de Dopsy, Clarke me regarde avec un sourire d'ange. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

-Merci, Dopsy, dis-je avant de me tirer de ses bras. Ça a été, Clarke ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

-Un peu, mais j'ai adoré ce que j'ai vu.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Moins que vous, j'imagine.

Roan intervient.

-C'est vrai, ça, tu dois être morte ! Va te reposer, je vais surveiller les constantes de ce brave gaillard.

Je le remercie à nouveau, il s'en va. Je me retrouve seule face à Clarke dont le sourire est toujours aussi large. Mon cœur s'emballe.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de vivre ça. Tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi…

-Clarke.

-Oui ?

-Tutoie-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Je le dis presque comme une supplication. Toute cette distance, c'est insupportable. Ma patiente se mord l'intérieur de la joue, un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres.

-Je t'emmène boire un verre après notre sieste.

-Ah bon ?demandai-je, joueuse.

Après tout, elle comme moi savons que Kane refusera qu'elle sorte de l'établissement. En plus je fais partie de ses médecins référents.

-Fais-toi belle.

Puis elle rit et d'un mouvement de bras, elle fait faire un demi-tour à sa chaise roulante et s'éloigne. J'observe sa belle chevelure blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Mon cœur chante.

Dans mon dos, les médecins et infirmiers sortent du bloc. Jaha arrive et pose sa main sur mon épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaite, répondis-je en lui souriant en retour.

Puis, d'un mouvement de la main, je chasse sa main de mon épaule et m'en vais.

* * *

Après une sieste de deux heures et demie, une bonne douche et de nouveaux vêtements, j'ai rejoint la chambre 112. Clarke est assise dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon lâche mais élégant. Elle lit une revue sur les animaux australes. Je toque doucement à sa porte et l'entrouvre. Elle me jette un discret coup d'œil puis se re-concentre sur sa revue, l'air taquin. Sur le ton de la conversation, elle me lance sans un regard :

-Tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas que des kangourous en Australie ?

J'éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr que non, il y aussi des koalas et des lézards.

-Ma parole, tu es une véritable encyclopédie.

-Je sais. Socialement, c'est difficile à vivre…

C'est à son tour de rigoler. Je m'avance jusqu'à m'asseoir sur son lit. Je sens mon corps trembler, cependant je pense qu'elle ne le voit pas.

-Tu as bien dormi?demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la machine captant son pouls. Il est un peu plus rapide mais rien d'effrayant non plus.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'en dit la machine ?

-Très drôle. Tu voudrais que j'arrête de faire le médecin, peut-être ?

Clarke ne répond pas et son silence veut tout dire. Son regard descend jusqu'à mes lèvres, je la vois se mordre le bas de la lèvre.

-On y va?finis-je par demander.

-Suis-moi !

Ma patiente dépose son magazine, ouvert à la page du goanna, et se dirige vers son porte manteau. Elle en sort une veste brune dont le col est en fourrure. Je remarque alors le magnifique chemisier cintré qu'elle porte. Moi, comme une idiote, j'ai juste mis mon uniforme bleu et une veste en jeans à la place de la blouse blanche.

-Tu ne veux pas une chaise roulante ?

-Très peu pour moi, mais fais-toi plaisir, si ça te dit.

Je secoue la tête, amusée, et suis la blonde hors de sa chambre. Elle marche un mètre devant moi. Je suis consciente du risque qu'on prend. Son état est instable. Si elle n'a pas fait de crises pendant trois mois, elle pourrait tout à fait en faire trois en quarante huit heures. C'est le genre de choses qui lui est déjà arrivé. Clarke papote et je l'écoute. Je la suis sans trop réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

-Clarke ?

-Je…

-ça va ?

Je m'avance pour prendre ses épaules entre mes mains. Clarke a l'air embarrassé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste oublié par où on sort de cet hôpital.

J'ai une pointe au cœur : je ne m'étais jamais imaginée que Clarke sorte si rarement.

-C'est à droite. On descend les escaliers et on y est.

-Super !

Elle sourit à nouveau et suit mes indications. Quand je quitte l'accueil, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Dopsy est là. Droit comme un iota, il m'observe. Désapprobateur, il fait un signe de tête vers Clarke, j'articule un « va bosser ». Il secoue la tête et fait demi-tour.

Au bout de vingt minutes à peine, Clarke et moi avons trouvé un bar sympa. Il est presque vide -en même temps il n'est que treize heures- donc on nous sert vite. Clarke commande un cocktail et moi une bière. Elle voit que je suis embarrassée par l'absence de féminité de mon choix et se moque de ça pendant un petit bout de temps. Quand nos verres arrivent, elle me fait un petit clin d'œil.

-Au meilleur médecin de la ville !

-Je n'étais pas seule à opérer…

-Je ne parle pas que des siamois, Lexa.

Elle me tend son verre pour qu'on les entre-choque. Je bois une gorgée de bière sans la quitter du regard. Elle, distraite, observe le plafond du bâtiment. C'est la structure métallique qui attire son attention, j'imagine.

-C'était impressionnant… assister à une crise.

-C'est bien qu'elle soit arrivée, tu aurais fini par croire que je ne suis pas malade !

-Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas bien qu'elle soit arrivée : c'était atroce.

Clarke hausse les épaules.

-Elle n'avait jamais été aussi courte.

-ça a quand même duré sept minutes.

La blonde sourit et se met à boire son cocktail.

-J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Ah oui ?

-La première fois qu'on s'est vues…

Je souris au souvenir de ce moment. Ça date.

-… je t'avais parlé du mariage de mon frère.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Quand c'est, encore ?

-Dans une semaine.

J'écarquille les yeux si grands que Clarke trouve une nouvelle excuse pour rire de moi.

-Je pourrai y aller ?finit-elle par demander.

-Je t'avais dit que oui. Tu devrais savoir que je tiens toujours parole.

-Avec une infirmière…

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Qui d'autre ?

Clarke a l'air dépité, mais seulement un instant, car c'est à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est tellement bref que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

-Si je peux décider de l'infirmier…

-Tu penses à Wells ?

-J'adore ce gars. Il n'emmènera peut-être même chercher une robe ?

-Il acceptera.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tout le monde dans ce service t'adore !

-Tu m'adores, toi ?

-Moi je te connais trop bien pour ça. Ce qui fait que je te supporte, au mieux.

Clarke sourit puis lance un nouveau sujet de conversation. On parle et on parle encore et encore. J'ai mal aux joues à force de rires et de sourires. Quand nos deuxièmes verres sont vides et qu'il n'y a plus de cacahuètes à grignoter, il est presque quinze heures.

-Viens, on sort.

Clarke se lève et me tend la main. Je sors de la monnaie de ma poche et la laisse sur la table. Le temps que je fasse ça, ma patiente à la chevelure dorée a repris sa main. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça. Pendant encore une heure, on marche sans idée précise de où nous allons. C'est fou comme nous ne sommes jamais à court de discussion. Clarke est spontanée et, par je ne sais quelle magie, elle me rend à mon tour spontanée. On s'arrête dans un nouveau café. Par solidarité, Clarke prend une bière. Elle m'avoue que les cocktails, ça fait distingué mais ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. C'est à mon tour de me moquer d'elle. Pourtant, je me sens fière. Elle a pris ce cocktail pour m'impressionner. L'endroit est moins sympa que le précédent, on le quitte après une grosse demie-heure. Le sourire de Clarke et l'alcool ont tout doucement raison de mon contrôle. Peu à peu, mon attitude se fait moins professionnelle. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il me semble être une bonne idée de suggérer un cinéma. Clarke rebondit immédiatement sur la proposition et propose un film.

-Lui, je veux le voir !

J'explose de rire. Elle vient de me citer un blockbuster au scénario cramé à l'avance, de ceux qui plaisent aux adolescents de quinze ans. Je sais qu'on n'a que dix ans en plus, mais ça reste surprenant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques ?demande-t-elle en faisant semblant de s'offenser.

-Je ne me moque pas, je ris. C'est différent !

-Dis-moi pourquoi, alleeeeeeez…

Elle prend une voix d'enfant pour me supplier et je lève les yeux au ciel, tout de même amusée.

-Quand je t'ai rencontrée, tu étais en train de relire Moby Dick. C'est à peine si tu ne lis pas tes bouquins en latin ou en grec ancien !

-Ovide est très drôle, je te signale.

-Dans ton temps libre, tu rédiges des théories sur comment définir l'art, celui avec un grand A. Bref, je pensais que si on venait à voir un film, ce serait plus un truc intellectuel. Du style « Le sourire de Mona Lisa » ou « Da Vinci Code »…

Clarke détourne le regard, un sourire qu'elle essaye de cacher accroché aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de citer mes deux films préférés.

Je pouffe, elle aussi. La fierté envahit cependant ma poitrine : il faut croire que je commence à connaître Clarke.

Il fait sombre dans la salle de cinéma. Elle est fort peu remplie pour une séance de dix-sept heure et c'est tant mieux, car nos pop-corns font un bruit du feu de dieu et ce serait dommage que ça dérange trop de gens.. Les publicités prennent fin, puis c'est le tour des bande annonces. Enfin le film commence. On suit un ancien commando d'élite, devenu alcoolique suite à une peine de cœur. La fille avec laquelle il va finir arrive dès la seconde scène du film et on est avertis de la présence du requin géant dans la même scène. Clarke perçoit mon air dubitatif et tente de me convaincre de donner sa chance au film. Ses arguments pourraient presque tenir la route mais peu importe, je décide de faire semblant de m'intéresser au film pour lui faire plaisir, à elle. Au milieu du film, alors qu'un enfant vient de tomber dans le bassin sombre du mégalodon et qu'une ambiance sombre plonge toute la salle dans l'effroi, Clarke prend ma main. Pas de peur, non, ses muscles sont tout à fait relâchés. Ses doigts entourent les miens. Ce contact m'envahit d'une douce chaleur. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Profiter du moment… à l'écran, une mère hurle de terreur et j'ouvre les yeux. Clarke me regarde, elle a un sourire tendre que je rêverais de capturer entre mes lèvres. Cependant je n'ai pas le courage. C'est un risque trop grand.

Nous gardons les mains entremêlées. Le film se termine -le héros est mort, j'avoue que cette fin peu traditionnelle me convainc de la qualité du film- et nous nous levons. Nos mains se séparent le temps de réajuster nos vestes puis, timidement, je reprends ses doigts entre les miens. Nous sortons de la salle.

-Tu vois, il est mort. Je t'avais dit que ce film avait quelque chose de révolutionnaire ! J'ai un certain talent pour ces prévisions…

Clarke parle, parle et j'oublie de l'écouter. Je n'entends que les battements de mon cœur. À la sortie du cinéma, je tourne à droite, elle me suit. Alors, une ruelle apparaît. J'ignorais son existence mais sa découverte me sauve, en quelque sorte. Je me glisse dans la ruelle et tire Clarke dans ma direction. Surprise, elle arrête de parler et se laisse faire. Je prends sa deuxième main et la pousse à reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur en briques. Nous sommes proches : à peine une dizaine de centimètres nous séparent. Je vois Clarke comme je ne l'ai jamais vue. Ses yeux sont plus sombres, son regard plus déterminé. Ses cheveux, électrisés par les briques dans son dos, forment un halo autour d'elle. Je la sens, comme moi, tremblante de désir. J'observe sa peau, puis ses lèvres. Je les caresse d'un doigt. Elle capture mes mains et, rapidement, sans que je réalise ce qu'elle fait, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, je sens sa respiration contre ma bouche. Ses yeux noirs de désir me fascinent, je n'ose pas fermer les miens. Elle avance encore son visage. Ses lèvres et les miennes jouent à un jeu. Sans se rencontrer, elles se suivent, s'approchent puis s'éloignent. Nos nez se frôlent et nos yeux se ferment, avant de changer de position. C'est un jeu tendre, provoquant une attente insoutenable et délicieuse. D'un nouveau mouvement, Clarke et moi échangeons nos positions. J'ai mes mains appuyées contre le mur autour de sa tête, elle m'observe sans dire un mot. J'avance mes lèvres à nouveau, son dos se cambre et nos hanches se rencontrent. Avec ça, une énorme vague de chaleur qui remonte dans tout mon corps. Elle est la première à céder, elle se décolle du mur et dépose sa main contre ma nuque. Je n'en peux plus de lutter : je précipite mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles sont humides, sucrées par le pop-corn. Je ferme les yeux et le baiser prend des dimensions magiques. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, les miennes restent agrippées à sa nuque. Je m'enflamme et j'ai l'impression que jamais nos corps ne seront assez proches. La passion monte, monte, avant que nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre souffle. Clarke est tendue, sous mes mains, et elle est comme mienne. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

-Lexa…

-Oui?demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-C'est toujours l'effet que ça te fait, quand une fille te prend la main ?

Je souris puis l'embrasse à nouveau, la passion ne redescend pas. Là, dans un élan qui me semble absolument cruel, Clarke pose une main sur mon torse, m'invitant à arrêter.

-Dis-moi que tu m'accompagneras au mariage de mon frère.

-Je te le promets.

Elle se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres et notre baiser reprend. Le temps danse tout autour de nous, il est comme un détail du décor auquel on en prête aucune attention.

-Tu étais magnifique, hier soir. Sous la douche…

-Merci bien, souris-je en prenant une voix séductrice.

Clarke rigole. Je m'éloigne un petit peu. Elle caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

-On a eu une très longue journée… je propose qu'on rentre.

Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie mais c'est le choix le plus raisonnable, alors j'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas eu un sommeil de minimum cinq heures depuis maintenant plus de quarante heures.

-Je vais me prendre un taxi.

-Hors de question ! Je te raccompagne !

-N'y pense même pas. À la limite, je t'autorise à attendre qu'un taxi s'arrête.

On sort de la ruelle et Clarke commence à faire des signes. Un taxi s'arrête très vite. J'ouvre la portière à la magnifique blonde qui met un pied dans le véhicule avant de se tourner vers moi. Je me penche et nous échangeons un très léger baiser.

-Bon retour, Clarke.

-Passe une bonne soirée, Lexa.

La portière se referme et le taxi démarre aussitôt. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me mets à marcher vers mon immeuble. C'est fou de voir comme je suis absolument peu consciente de la bêtise monumentale que je viens de faire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quand j'arrive dans le vestiaire des résidents, Dopsy est en train de se changer. Nos regards se croisent et son visage se glace.

-Salut… ça ne va pas ?

Il ne répond pas et m'observe ranger mon uniforme sale de la veille dans la manne à linges. J'entame de me changer sous son regard meurtrier.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

-Parce que tu as quelque chose à foutre de ce qui m'arrive, peut-être ?

-Et bien, oui.

La simplicité de ma réponse semble le désarmer.

-Pour ta gouverne, tout va bien !

Le voilà qui quitte la pièce sur ces mots, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure des punchlines. Dans un coin de la pièce, trois résidents papotent en me regardant du coin de l'œil. J'interromps leur discussion certainement sans intérêt.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

-Non, répond le premier.

-Désolée, ajoute la seconde.

-Mais bravo pour ton opération !renchérit la troisième.

-Oui, c'était très impressionnant, complète le premier.

Mon dieu qu'ils sont flippants…

-Vous, vous êtes de sacrés moutons. J'en connais qui finiront imagistes.

C'était une blague mais aucun d'entre eux semble bien le vivre. Je hausse les sourcils, finis de me changer puis quitte à mon tour la salle. C'est que les visites doivent bientôt commencer. À l'autre bout d'un couloir, Kane me fait signe de le rejoindre. J'obéis et arrive près de lui, souriante.

-Docteur ?

-Un cas t'attend aux urgences. Le numéro treize. N'oublie pas, à neuf heures, c'est la visite de la chambre 112.

Je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'il fait déjà demi-tour. Depuis quand est-ce que Kane parle de Clarke par le numéro de sa chambre ? Est-ce même déjà arrivé auparavant ? Une pensée irrationnelle monte en moi : « et s'il savait pour hier soir ? » et la peur s'immisce. Je la chasse avec lassitude. Impossible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. On a été discrètes et, pour ce qui a été du politiquement incorrect, ça a duré trop peu longtemps pour que quelqu'un nous voit. Je rejoins donc les urgences. Là, le numéro treize s'avère être une gamine de peut-être huit ans. Elle est en survêtements et porte sur ses jambes un drap.

-Bonjour. Maman est partie boire un café...

-Bonjour… (je regarde brièvement le dossier accroché aux pieds du lit) Carla.

-Je jouais au football dans le champ du voisin.

-Tu habites à la campagne ?

-Oui, près d'un champs de vaches ! J'étais en train de jouer quand j'ai tapé trop fort dans le ballon. J'ai couru jusqu'au bout du champs mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Après j'étais un peu perdue. Je me suis trébuchée dans…

-On dit ''j'ai''. ''J'ai trébuché''.

-J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé là-dedans. Ça fait mal.

Alors, l'enfant désigne ses jambes. Je retire le drap. Sous mes yeux s'étend une scène de chaos et de désolation. Allez savoir comment, du fil barbelé s'est enroulé et emmêlé autour de ses mollets. Du sang séché coule le long du métal, tout comme des brindilles d'herbes y sont accrochées.

-J'ai dû ramper pour aller chercher maman. Je crois que ça a fait que les piques se sont fort enfoncées… je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous devez déchirer mon jogging pour sauver ma jambe, vous savez.

-Tu as rampé ?

-Oui.

-Comme à l'armée ? (Carla acquiesce) Pendant longtemps ?

-Maman dit que le terrain fait trois cent mètres de long. À moi, ça m'a semblé fort long.

Depuis la mort d'Aden, je n'aime plus travailler avec les enfants. Je les vois comme des écervelés prenant des risques et mettant en jeu leur vie et celle de leur entourage. Le risque de jouer près de fil barbelé ou encore celui d'aimer des inconnus par simple bonté, comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur d'être blessés ou de blesser. Aden était malin, gentil, drôle. Il voyait la vie d'une manière particulière. Quand j'observe cette gamine -Carla- je retrouve son courage dans ces traits. Les enfants ont peur, ils ont mal. Ils ont juste une manière plus mature de gérer ces sentiments.

-J'espère que tu es patiente, parce que ça va me prendre un certain temps de m'occuper de tout ça. Je vois sur ton dossier que tu es allergique aux produits anesthésiants… J'ai bien peur que tu aies mal encore un petit bout de temps.

La petite opine du chef. Je trouve des ciseaux pour découper les bouts de pantalon qui ne sont pas pris dans le barbelé. Puis j'analyse les entailles, comment les fils se croisent, si quelque chose me semble infecté. À l'aide de cisailles, je commence à couper le barbelé à des endroits stratégiques. Ensuite je demande à Carla de parler avec sa maman -revenue depuis dix minutes déjà- pour penser à autre chose et je retire le métal de sa chaire. Ça me prend un temps fou et je m'entaille les avant-bras à plusieurs reprises. Une fois, une pique est enfoncée si profondément dans sa chaire que quand je la retire, Carla a un spasme et sa jambe me fouette le visage. Je dois m'écarter cinq minutes pour désinfecter la plaie sur ma joue. Me voilà avec trois vilaines griffes, dont une plus profonde que les autres. Quand je retourne auprès de la petite, elle se répand en excuses. Je lui assure que ce n'est rien. Maintenant, il est temps de désinfecter les plaies. Après seulement, je pourrai suturer.

-Vous faîtes ça vraiment bien… remarque la mère en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

-C'est que votre fille doit encore pouvoir participer à des concours de beauté, plus tard, si ça lui chante. J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour la matinée.

-Et toi?demande une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je la reconnais immédiatement. Alors, je regarde ma montre. Il sera bientôt dix heures trente. Merde…

-Bonjour, docteur Kane.

-Tu avais rendez-vous avec Clarke à neuf heures.

-Oui, mais comme vous le voyez cette demoiselle avait besoin de moi. Je ferai le rapport sur la crise de Clarke plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, Woods, mais je n'aime pas les choix que tu prends ces derniers jours. D'abord l'incident de la douche, puis la laisser quinze heures au bloc et après ne pas venir à la réunion ? Tu as cru que tu animais un centre de vacances ?

Je sens le regard de ma patiente et de sa mère sur moi.

-On pourrait peut-être parler de ça plus tard ?

-Et pourquoi ? C'est maintenant que je suis en colère. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend, préférer de soigner un enfant à Clarke ? Je ne te reconnais pas là.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Carla, je t'assure. Le docteur Kane n'a rien contre les enfants. Pas vrai, docteur Kane ?

-Je veux ton rapport sur mon bureau ce soir, Woods. Avec une proposition pour la suite des festivités.

Cette fois-ci je me détourne de mon travail. En voyant ma joue rouge et enflée, Kane a un mouvement de recul.

-J'ai le rapport cardio des siamois à rendre, ce soir !

-Pauvre de toi.

Fier de son coup, Kane fait demi tour. J'inspire un grand coup : surtout, il faut gérer ma frustration. Je me tourne vers Carla qui m'observe avec de très grands yeux.

-Vous aussi, vous vous faites disputer par le professeur ?

-On peut dire ça, oui, dis-je en un petit rire.

-C'est pas des chats, des siamois ?

Alors je me remets au boulot, tout en expliquant à Carla ce que sont des siamois. Vu qu'elle a l'air intéressé, je lui explique aussi l'intervention et ses teneurs.

-Ça y est, Carla. Je vais m'attaquer à la dernière coupure. Tu as de la chance : pour celle-là, un point de colle suffira.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui mettre pour rentrer chez nous, m'avoue sa mère.

Je me tourne vers elle et la regarde réellement pour la première fois. Elle a une petite moue embarrassée, des yeux sombres et de magnifiques cheveux roux.

-ça ne posera pas problème.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je retire mes chaussures. Puis, le pantalon en tissu que je portais au dessus d'un jeans. Je retrousse les bords et tends le vêtement à Carla. Je me tourne à nouveau vers la mère.

-Merci beaucoup, murmure-t-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante. Vous vous êtes très bien occupée de ma fille.

-Une passionnée de foot et de médecine, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas incohérent, sourit la rousse.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, assurai-je tandis que je remets mes chaussures.. Votre fille est très chouette.

-Je sais, merci. Bon et bien… au revoir.

-Au revoir, Carla ! Madame…

-Mademoiselle, me reprend-elle avec un sourire. Elle pointe son index où il n'y aucune trace d'alliance.

-Au revoir.

Carla me surprend en venant me faire un bisou puis elle quitte la petite pièce. Sa mère s'apprête à faire de même. À la porte, elle hésite. Je suis déjà en train de ranger les bouts de fil barbelé dans un sac plastique renforcé quand elle se retourne.

-Je m'appelle Costia, annonce-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Euh… enchantée. Je suis Lexa.

Je jette un coup d'œil au couloir, Carla y attend en chipotant avec les feuilles d'une plante en pot. Costia me regarde toujours. Elle avance de deux pas et je commence à ressentir son malaise.

-Désolée, je vous observe depuis deux heures et… je ne veux pas passer à côté de ma chance. Je peux vous laisser mon numéro ? Pour faire connaissance ?

Surprise, je reste bouche-bée.

-Euh… et bien, euh… faire connaissance. Oui, je balbutie. Oui, bien sûr.

Alors elle fouille dans son sac et en ressort un bic. Elle s'avance de moi et me prend le bras. Elle remonte ma manche jusqu'à mon coude. Alors, entre quelques égratignures, elle écrit en petit son numéro.

-Je… merci.

-Cette cicatrice sur la joue… elle vous donne un air de guerrière. C'est sexy.

Toujours bouche-bée, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Costia se gratte l'arrière du crâne, un peu gênée, puis sourit et fait demi-tour. Je les observe, elle et sa fille, s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je finis de ranger la pièce puis regarde à nouveau mon bras. Elle aurait pu noter son numéro sur un papier… c'est que ça refile le cancer de la peau, l'encre. Je redescends ma manche sur l'entièreté de mon bras puis quitte la pièce.

Alors que je me dirige vers le tableau des opérations, un interne m'interpelle.

-Docteur Woods ? Le docteur Zoé vous attend dans la chambre des siamois. Débriefing détaillé de l'opération.

-Ok. Attends, ne t'en va pas tout de suite ! Manu, c'est ça ?

-Moi c'est Monroe, docteur.

-Est-ce qu'un de tes potes a filmé l'intervention ?

-Je… hum, je ne sais pas.

-à qui es-tu affectée aujourd'hui ?

-Ortho, pourquoi… ?

-Arrête de plâtrer de pauvres gosses et pars plutôt à la recherche de vidéos de l'opération. Envois-les moi par mail, merci.

-à vos ordres. Pardon ! Je veux dire : tout de suite docteur.

Je fais un signe de la tête et Manat (en effet, je ne suis pas certaine de son nom) détalle au galop. Est-ce que je fais peur à ce point, franchement ? Je souris puis rejoins les siamois et Anya Zoé.

-Tu as des vidéos de l'intervention ?

-Je suis sur le coup, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Pour une fois tu es prévoyante, c'est bien. Les frères sont endormis.

-Dans le même lit ?

-à leur réveil ils étaient séparés et ils ont tous les deux fait une crise de panique. Il leur faudra du temps et quelques bons psychologues pour apprendre à être seuls.

-Cas classique.

-Tu as vraiment fait un excellent boulot, Woods. Maintenant… (Zoé tapote une farde vide et deux blocs de feuilles qu'elle a préparés pour moi) c'est l'heure de la paperasse. Je veux une version manuscrite, tu m'entends ? Pour ce soir.

-ça va être compliqué… Mon projet a fait une crise avant hier et je dois…

Zoé m'interrompt d'un signe de main.

-Gère tes infidélités à la cardio comme tu peux, Woods. Je t'avais prévenue. Mon service finit à deux heures du matin, je veux le rapport avant une heure trente. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en jeans, au fait ? L'uniforme, c'est pas pour les chiens.

La chirurgienne sort de la pièce, sa blouse claque dans l'air quand elle tourne à droite. Moi-même, je me tourne vers le tas de feuilles.

-J'avais dit compliqué ?grognai-je. Mes excuses, je voulais dire humainement impossible…

Je me trouve un bureau au calme et entame le boulot. Pour ce qui est des illustrations, j'en trouve sur Internet et le personnalise avec des flèches et des commentaires. J'en suis toujours à la description du cas quand une nouvelle interne me retrouve.

-Docteur… ?

Exaspérée, je redresse la tête. Son visage m'est familier. Je crois que c'est la fille qui avait pleuré en voyant le gamin charcuté lors d'un accident de voiture.

-Laisse-moi deviner… tu es dans le service de Kane aujourd'hui ? Il t'envoie pour la chambre 112 ?

-Non, aujourd'hui je suis en gériatrie. Comme Roan Dopsy… Il a pris mes cas et m'a dit de venir vous voir. Apparemment je pourrais vous aider ?

Je retiens un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Roan m'en veut peut-être mais il cherche à m'aider. Il fait un bon ami.

-Tu sais dessiner des artères ? Mes traits sont trop hésitants.

-Je peux essayer…

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harper.

-C'est ton prénom, ça.

-Je suis au courant. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je n'ai peut-être pas envie de me faire appeler par mon nom de famille toute la journée. C'est probable, ça, selon vous ?

Je hausse les sourcils et me remets à travailler. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le premier rapport de chirurgie auquel Harper participe. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle a à faire. On travaille en silence une heure, deux heures… Puis Mappet revient avec une clé USB avec les vidéos que j'ai demandées.

-Il paraît qu'un journaliste avait tout filmé mais il n'a pas voulu me passer les vidéos. Donc celles-ci sont peut-être un peu floues…

-Merci, Meu… hum, merci.

-Monroe.

-Oui, super. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Maintenant retourne vite en ortho.

L'interne s'en va et celle qui reste me fixe, elle semble désapprouver. Je fronce les sourcils, elle hausse les épaules et on se remet au boulot. Les vidéos aidant, j'ai une meilleure idée du temps que chaque étape a pris et mon rapport n'en sera que plus complet. Je saute le dîner ainsi que le goûter. Seulement vient l'heure de la visite journalière de la chambre 112 et je dois vraiment y aller.

-Pour l'étape de la séparation artérielle, tu mets une astérisque et tu demandes aux cardio-chirurgiens qui s'en sont chargés de fournir un rapport avant demain matin, okay ? Pour toute la partie neurologique, reste vague mais précise que Thelonious Jaha fait un rapport beaucoup plus précis. Je vais essayer de revenir le plus tôt possible mais tu vas probablement finir le boulot toute seule. Ça te va ?

-C'est que… oui, j'imagine.

-Tu pourras écrire ton nom à côté du mien, si tu veux. Ça te fera un beau coup de pub auprès de tes futurs employeurs.

Le visage entier de Harper s'illumine. Elle balbutie quelque chose comme quoi elle ne le mérite pas, après tout elle n'a même pas participé à l'opération mais elle m'agace déjà donc je l'interromps.

-Après avoir rédigé un dossier aussi parfait que celui que tu t'apprêtes à finir, tu maîtriseras l'intervention aussi bien que moi. Allez, bonne soirée.

Je quitte la pièce et remarque avec satisfaction que ma blouse claque elle aussi au vent. Je m'arrête dans le couloir pour acheter une barre de céréales et une cannette de soda. J'arrête un interne qui passe pour qu'il l'apporte à Harper puis je reprends mon chemin. Je monte au premier étage.

Là, je croise Gina Martin, une autre résidente.

-Salut !

Je lui souris puis vérifie la tablette que me tend une infirmière : il s'agit des constances de Monty, elles sont bonnes. Puis on me montre le dossier de Jasper. Il se remet bien de son opération, malgré son cancer qui avance. Gina, qui regarde par dessus mon épaule, soupire bruyamment.

-On ne sait pas sauver tout le monde, pas vrai ?

-Tu l'as dit.

-Je suis avec Kane, aujourd'hui. Et on m'a assigné deux internes… Ils sont de moins en moins compétents, j'ai l'impression.

-On était internes il y a deux ans, tu sais ce que c'est. Le stress, la pression, la mort à chaque tournant.

Gina étouffe un rire sarcastique.

-Quoi ?

-Moi j'étais interne il y a deux ans. Toi tu jouais à être Dieu avec des patients déjà inscrits à la morgue…

La remarque de Gina, qui n'est sûrement qu'un concentré de jalousie, soulève en moi une vague de colère. Je la masque par un sourire d'une surprenante hypocrisie.

-Si tu le dis.

-Depuis que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Jaha, tu n'as que des traitements de faveur.

-J'ai fait mes preuves, c'est tout.

-Le petit Aden qui meurt, c'est une preuve de talent, d'après toi ?

Je dépose brusquement la tablette sur le comptoir du secrétariat. Je cherche tout au fond de moi le calme et la force qui m'empêcheront de lui mettre la claque de sa vie, à cette Gina Martin.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi, ton problème, Martin ?

-Mon problème c'est que j'avais hâte d'opérer avec le docteur Kane mais au lieu de ça, il m'a demandé de t'attendre ici, pendant toute l'après-midi, et de le prévenir quand tu arrives. Pour qui tu te prends ? Selon quelle justice on te met comme ça sur un pied d'estale ? Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas de la patiente qui t'a été personnellement attitrée il y a des mois !

-Que tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas de Clarke, c'est ton problème. Quant à Kane, c'est lui qui a jugé que tu ne lui serais pas plus utile au bloc qu'à poireauter ici ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de ma faute.

Martin me fusille du regard, je ne baisse pas le mien. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait m'attaquer comme ça sans que je réponde ?

-La prochaine fois que tu veux me parler d'Aden de cette manière, prévois un congé maladie pour les quelques jours qui suivent, okay ? J'en ai ras-le-cul de ta jalousie à deux balles.

-Langage, Woods !

Le docteur Kane arrive dans mon dos, deux internes le suivent de près. Il me scrute de haut en bas. Il a déjà vu ma blessure et n'a rien dit pourtant, cette fois, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, l'envie lui prend de faire une remarque.

-Tu t'es battu avec un chien errant ?

-C'est la gamine aux fils barbelés, docteur.

-J'imagine qu'elle a volé ton pantalon, aussi ?

Je baisse le regard, Kane soupire.

-Les internes feront la visite, aujourd'hui. Tu les observeras et si tu es là, c'est pour les corriger ou répondre à leurs questions. Ça te va ?

Je hausse les épaules. Face à moi, Gina Martin a une tête de pétasse satisfaite. Comment est-ce qu'une fille si insupportable peut s'intéresser à la pédiatrie, vraiment ? Les internes s'élancent vers la chambre 112, Kane et Martin à leurs talons. Je prends mon temps pour les rejoindre.

Clarke est assise sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur. Elle a son casque autour du cou, j'imagine qu'elle écoutait des podcasts. Elle me voit derrière les autres et je vois sur ses lèvres s'étendre un petit sourire. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour mais je lui fais signe d'arrêter de me regarder. Amusée, elle se tourne vers les internes.

-Coucou les puceaux.

-Tiens, tu es en forme, Clarke… remarque Kane en riant.

-Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, Marcus, je vous assure. Ils aiment bien quand je les appelle comme ça.

Les deux internes, deux garçons ayant encore l'air pré-pubères, gloussent. Je m'empêche de rire. Clarke me jette un coup d'œil et, en me voyant lutter contre des éclats de rire moqueurs, son air espiègle prend de l'ampleur.

-Comment vas-tu, Clarke ?

-Très bien, Nathan, merci. Et toi ?

-Euh… bien. En fait c'est gentil mais je demandais… par rapport à ta maladie, tu vois.

-Ma maladie va bien.

Je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs, dans le but de garder mon sérieux.

-Clarke, ne leur mène pas la vie trop dure…

-Bon, okay. Comme vous le voyez mes constances sont bonnes, même si certains taux sont bas. C'est parce que je suis fort fatiguée. Grosse journée, hier…

J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise.

-Ah bon ?demande un interne, celui qui ne s'appelle pas Nathan. Tu parles de l'opération ?

Clarke fait non de la tête. Elle ouvre la bouche et je lui fais signe de se taire en passant ma main devant ma gorge à plusieurs reprises. Je le fais avec tellement d'énergie que mon poignet finit par me faire mal. Clarke me jette un coup d'œil puis fronce les sourcils, l'air de se dire que je suis bizarre.

-Non, après.

-Tu as mal dormi ?

Gina se tourne vers moi et j'arrête immédiatement mes simagrées. Je lui souris poliment, peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit crédible. Avec ma main toujours à hauteur de mon cou, je fais mine de chipoter avec un collier que je ne porte même pas. Sceptique, elle tire une drôle de tête puis se retourne. Je me remets à faire signe et Clarke étouffe un rire.

-Oui, c'est ça. J'ai très mal dormi.

Le soulagement relâche mon corps entier.

-Il n'y a pas de rapport de ton état pour hier… tu sais pourquoi ?

-Je… (Clarke me regarde rapidement. Je me tape le front du plat de la main, exaspérée par ma propre stupidité). Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas croisé le docteur Woods, hier.

Non, non, ne pas dire ça ! Je lui fais signe de changer d'histoire, celle-ci ne me réussira pas.

-Mais elle m'a envoyée un interne ! Il a fait le bilan complet.

-Il n'est pas sur le registre en ligne. Tu te souviens de quel interne il s'agissait ?

-Euh… non. Désolée.

-Tu ne connais pas tous les internes ?

-Celui-là était nouveau… (toujours avec les mains, je lui fais comprendre que c'est impossible, puis je lui désigne quatre dois). Enfin, aussi nouveau qu'on puisse l'être. La nouvelle fournée d'internes était il y a quatre mois, c'est ça ? Je dois dire que je ne me souviens pas trop de sa tête, j'étais fatiguée…

-C'est l'opération qui t'a fatiguée à ce point?intervient Kane, inquisiteur.

-Pas du tout ! Tout ce que je sais vous dire avec certitude, c'est que l'interne avait l'air distrait. Il m'a fait l'examen complet mais il se peut qu'il n'ait rien noté… ce sont des choses qui arrivent, pas vrai ?

-Bon…

Je décide d'intervenir.

-Et si on s'interrogeait sur les problèmes de santé de la patiente, plutôt que de l'accuser des problèmes logistiques qu'on a rencontrés la veille ? Ça me semblerait plus pertinent.

Heureusement, tout le monde semble être d'accord avec moi. La visite continue de manière normale. On remarque que Clarke a la tête qui bourdonne depuis sa crise, c'est un élément intéressant.

Puis, la jolie blonde décide qu'elle en a assez dit.

-D'ailleurs, vu que vous êtes sur le point de partir, vous voudrez bien baisser mon store qui donne sur le couloir ? Ça m'agresse les rétines et ça n'aide pas mon mal de tête.

L'interne Nathan tape sur sa tablette tout en disant à voix basse « sensibilité à la lumière – migraines ? ».

-D'accord, Clarke. Merci pour ton temps.

-Je n'ai que ça à vous donner, Marcus, et je le fais avec plaisir ! À demain.

Les autres médecins quittent la chambre. Je referme le store puis ferme la porte derrière eux.

-La lumière ne te dérangeait pas du tout, pas vrai ?

Clarke rit.

-D'ailleurs, rallume la lumière. Je vais m'abîmer les yeux.

Je m'exécute puis la rejoins. Je m'assieds sur le siège à sa droite. Je parcours distraitement la pile de magazines qui traîne au sol.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir leur prouver que tu ne souffres pas de migraines, maintenant ? C'est malin.

-Je fais ça pour t'occuper, je sais bien que tu t'ennuies sans moi.

Je souris. Ma main, dont le bout des doigts sont déposés sur le matelas, est délicatement attrapée par celle de Clarke. Je redresse le regard vers elle et elle me sourit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en ramenant ma main le long de mon corps.

Elle se mord la lèvre et m'observe faire. Je vois là brève déception sur son visage, suivie d'un sourire de façade.

-C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas très déontologique.

-La déontologie ne dit rien à propos de ça. Par contre, chaque hôpital sur Terre interdit les relations médecin-patient. Ils ont de bonnes raisons.

-Ne sois plus mon médecin ?

-ça, je ne peux pas l'envisager. (Je m'avance vers Clarke et prends sa main entre les deux miennes, je sers fort, très fort). Je vais te soigner, Clarke. Un beau jour tu te réveilleras avec la certitude que plus jamais tu ne feras de crise.

Je passe un doigt pour remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ma mâchoire tremble. De sa main libre, Clarke passe une main sur ma joue. Le contact avec la cicatrice me fait mal, je grimace.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je fais un boulot dangereux.

Clarke rit, comme si je plaisantais. Si seulement elle savait…

-Je suis sérieuse, tu sais. Mon boulot m'a blessée par le passé. Je serais stupide de m'attacher à nouveau à l'un de mes patients…

-Sauf que moi, je ne vais pas mourir. Aden est mort mais pas moi.

Je ne sais pas comment ou même à quel point la blonde connaît cette histoire (c'est sûrement ce bavard de Wells) et je ne cherche pas à apprendre. Je m'assieds sur le lit du bout des fesses et prends la tête Clarke entre mes deux mains chaudes.

-Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas même guérir en un rien de temps… seulement pour ça, tu as besoin des meilleurs docteurs qui soient le plus concentrés possible sur ce qu'il passe là-dedans, murmurai-je en tapotant doucement son crâne.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ?

-Clarke…

-Alors on va partir du principe que je suis d'accord.

Je souris. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser, je devrais peut-être l'embrasser une dernière fois. Seulement, en cas de doute, mieux vaut s'abstenir. Je recule et m'installe mieux sur le siège.

-Tu m'aides à rédiger le rapport sur ta tumeur?demandai-je en tirant mon ordinateur de la sacoche que je laisse toujours dans cette chambre.

-Rien ne me semblerait plus plaisant.

On échange un sourire timide puis je me mets au boulot.


End file.
